What It Takes to Know
by Jerone
Summary: I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or its characters. All rights reserved to Bushiroad. This series will have male x male relations, so if that doesn't suit your tastes, then feel free to continue looking elsewhere. Some chapters may have adult content, but not all. Also feel free to share your thoughts. I could use the feedback. Anyway, enjoy! :3
1. My Buddy Returns

Ch. 1 My Buddy Returns

* * *

"I Buddy Call to the right Dragowizard, Magician Drum!" Gao shouted feeling the same excitement he gets every time he Buddy Fights. He picked a glowing card from his hand and threw it to his right. Drum, being on queue, leaped without effort over Gao and to the right area of his field leaving behind the Magic World flag impaled into the earth.

"I got your back, kid!" he exclaimed not turning back his head. Drum got into his battle stance and prepared himself for the next command. He wasn't in his default attire since he was fighting for Magic World in this challenge. Drum had a staff in hand instead of his massive drill and a wizard hat in place of his helmet with two tubes coming out on either side. Gao's life points went up by one thanks to the Buddy Call giving him two life points.

His opponent was Kazane, and she had her buddy, Blade Wing, in her center area protecting her 8 life points. " You're a little off your game today, Gao," she said to him playfully while spinning her core deck ball on her finger. They both stared at each other seeing who would break a sweat first.

Gao replied, "What makes you think that?" Gao kept his confidence showing. He's been in heated battles shortly after the shop opened, but this one only started not too long ago with Gao losing all but one life point due to Kazane's tricky Dungeon World.

"This match is obviously one-sided, you ill-mannered mongrel!" Blade snapped. He flapped his wings angrily at this. The giant avian would be bald if he was wrong. The score stands at 8 to 2, but this didn't intimidate Gao.

"You don't scare us, bird brain! We got this Gao don't let him get to you," Drum reassured. "I know you can do it!" He smiled at Gao who smiled back at him as if saying, "Thanks!" then looked back at his opponent.

Blade scoffed, "Oh please! Your Magic World deck isn't as powerful without your buddy, Qinus Axia. I'd say he was even the deck's ace monster!" It was unusual for Blade to compliment another besides his buddy, Kazane, and this caught everyone off guard.

Not sure who that remark was directed to exactly, but had a wild guess it was him, Drum's smile faded when he heard this. A following fierce growl led him to say, "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?" Blade said with a coy smile. He said this to spite Drum for the sake of finally finishing what he started and as payback for Drum attempting to eat him many days ago.

That comment upset Drum even more. "What are you trying to say about Axia, huh?" He grabbed his staff with both hands out of anger.

"Face it. Without him, you're nothing!" Blade stated facing his head to the side with one wing folded into his chest still teasing Drum. He really wanted revenge on Drum so much that he didn't know when to stop.

Drum's grip on his staff grew tighter as he shouted, "You take that back!" His teeth flashed with approaching pure rage. His eyes widened enough to show the slightest hint they were watering. Drum was a sensitive dragon, but this was a little too much for him, especially in a Buddy Fight where he was fighting as a Dragowizard. He also started to wonder why he cared so much why someone would talk about Axia's absence. Did he actually miss Axia?

Kazane was a little upset and surprised with Blade's teasing. She stopped spinning her ball, clutched it in her side, and told him, "Hey Blade, that wasn't very nice to say. Knock it down a peg or two. Are you still mad at him for trying to make a meal out of you?"

Blade turned his head to his buddy and said, "My apologies, Miss Kazane, but I simply wanted to teach this young man a lesson! I think we're just about even now."

He never showed it, but Drum did - does care for Axia. He only lets his pride get in the way of physically appreciating the other dragon's help and bluntly affectionate compliments. Drum couldn't believe that he actually wanted the "cuddle dragon" to come back. Drum muttered to himself, "I'm sorry, Axia." He shut his eyes to try holding back the waterworks.

Gao stepped in the argument and said, "Cheer up, Drum! It's like you said, 'We got this.'" These words brought down the arguing and brought up their spirits to overcome the battle, though Drum was still a little hurt from the bird's words. All that went through his head was Axia and wanting to apologize to him personally. These thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Gao shouted, "I use 6 gauge to use Magician Drum's ability!"

Blade and Kazane gasped as they remembered this from the fight at Sengoku Academy. Drum raised his scepter, and a red glowing light emanated from within. Energy shrouded around the top of his weapon, and a giant energy ball formed. Drum shouted, "Mega Blast Bunker!" then aimed and shot his attack at Blade.

"Oh my," was all Blade could say before he was blasted and reverted to card forme. The blast then hit Kazane, who already braced herself for the impact, damaging four of her life points.

Kazane put her arms down and reminded Gao, "That was an amazing effort, but even if you attack with Drum, I'll still have two life points." Her smile returned to her face with this thought.

"Not quite," said Gao, which Kazane gasped at. "I pay one life point to equip Steel Fist Drago Knuckle!" He jumped into the center area then went for Kazane drawing back an arm then landing the blow. "Take this!" She grunted as his attack knocked down her life points to two. "Alright, Drum she's all yours! Attack the fighter!" Gao exclaimed as he withdrew himself to leave Kazane open for Drum.

First, a growl escaped Drum, then he yelled, "Drill Blaster!" as he fired a charged shot of energy, eliminating Kazane's remaining life points. Before the air cleared from the blast, Drum shed a single tear so that no one can see. Gao was then declared the winner.

"Wow, I gotta say, you never cease to amaze me, Gao," Kazane said. "As for you mister." This was directed towards Blade who quickly acted, embarrassed by his nasty behavior he displayed during the fight.

"Ah, y-yes, of course," Blade stuttered this time. "I sincerely apologize, Drum for my rude actions. I promise it won't happen again." He extended a wing trusting Drum to return the handshake rather than chew it off.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Drum said weakly, giving his arm to shake, but he didn't look Blade in the face. He didn't look anyone in the face, nor did he want to for the moment. After the friendly gesture, Drum just headed into the card shop section with his head hung.

Gao noticed Drum's strange attitude and called to him in confusion, "Hey, bud. You feeling alright? You shouldn't feel down. We just won." He followed the dragon, grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around to face him. "C'mon, tell me what's up. I'm your buddy, remember?"

Gao's words were comforting, but not enough for Drum to be uplifted given his current mood. "Don't worry about it, Gao. I'll be fine," he said as he brushed the human's hand off his shoulder and continued alone heading to the shelves with the Magic World cards. Drum looked up and down the rows of decks and cards until he spotted one in particular: Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. He couldn't believe his watering eyes. The card was encased with three booster packs. "Could this really be him?" he asked himself, then, after some thinking, thought, "This can't be him. Axia wanted to find his buddy, not be found." Soon, the tears began to swell in his eyes again as Drum realized the possibility of this card being his friend, his buddy. He never thought he'd care this much about Axia, but his absence made Drum's heart grow fonder.

"So that's why you're so bummed out " a voice came from behind Drum. He jumped as he saw Gao standing behind him. "Kazane left the store, so I thought I'd see why you're feeling this way," Gao said then noticed Drum's weeping eyeballs and now reddening face due to someone seeing him cry. The human then looked up and saw the Axia card. "Oh, so you really do miss him," Gao realized, then, with a smirk, said, "Hehe, told ya you'd be lonely now that he's gone."

Drum just blushed harder and yelled, "Quiet down! Will ya? I just-," but he couldn't think of a lie to tell. All he did was hide face from Gao again looking back at the buddy rare card. His face was noticeably redder than normal by this point.

"Hey, chill out. I'm just messing with you," Gao assured. Then, he knelt down to Drum's height next to him and said, "If you want so badly, I'll buy the box. I could use some new cards to go with Magic Guts." As much as they like messing around with each other, they both have their respect for the other. Drum helped Gao cope with his late brother, so Gao wanted to return the favor.

Drum's face lit up, and he nodded at Gao. They both knew this wouldn't be the Axia they knew, and rather another monster of the same species, but that didn't matter to Drum. He knew this would be the next best thing. Gao grabbed the collector's box and took it to the cashier while Drum just stood in the same spot. Drum grew happier as he saw his human buddy hand over the cash and receive the receipt. "Thank you so much, Gao," Drum told him with sparkles mixing with the dried tears in his eyes as Gao walked back him. Gao started unpacking the box and broke free the three packs and the one card. Drum reached out his arms and asked, "Can - can I just hold onto this?" He pointed to the Axia card, and Gao nodded with a warm smile. He handed the dragon the card and watched as he held it in his hand with care.

They both stepped outside, and Gao commanded, "Buddy Skill, on!" An orange hover board appeared under Gao's feet while Drum grew a pair of crimson wings. Then, both took off home with Drum holding on tightly to his buddy's card with both hands.

* * *

Once they arrived to the Mikado residence landing on the balcony of Gao's room, he said, "Goodnight, Drum. I'm pooped from Buddy Fighting all day. See you in the morning, and you're welcome pal." That last statement referred to the gift he gave Drum.

"Thanks again, Gao. Goodnight," Drum replied. Gao just yawned, stepped inside his room and went to bed dropping the packs next to him on the bed. Drum only closed the sliding door for he was too excited now to go to sleep, but he was still disappointed that he still didn't really have his buddy, his Axia. He's even gone far enough to call him his. Drum couldn't lie to himself anymore. He shared the same affections for Axia that he had for him. He just stared at the card while his depressing mood returned and his excitement turned into despair.

* * *

Many minutes passed as he clung on to the card and a wish that Axia would be released from the potential two-dimensional portal. "Please, come back, Axia," he whispered to the card.

Just as Drum was about to doze off, giving up hope for his buddy's return, a light shone from the card. This startled him as the card itself was shining. Pretty soon a familiar voice called to him and said, "Awe, did you miss me, Drum?" The Bunker dragon looked up with wide eyes as the card floated then changed shape into a small figure. The light faded as a short, blue Dragowizard with a scholar's outfit and a monocle on the left eye appeared before him. Golden, luscious locks flowed from underneath the cap as well. Drum grew a face of disbelief and happiness as he saw it was Axia who then spoke calmly, but joyfully, "I missed you, too, as soon as I left that day." He opened out his arms ready to hug Drum, but, to Axia's surprise, Drum leaped into Axia's arms and wrapped his arms around him. He took a moment to let his buddy hug him before he returned the warm embrace. "Wow, Drum! You never gave me a hug before," clarified Axia. "You really did miss little, old me." Axia began to blush after saying this.

"I don't know what to say, but you're right, Axia," said Drum still having his grip on the Dragowizard. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, then Drum broke the hug, but kept his arms on the other dragon's shoulders. Looking at Axia in the eyes, he confessed, "I'm so happy you're back!" Then, realizing why Axia left in the first place, said, "That is if you are here to stay. Didn't you set out to find your own buddy?"

Axia recalled, "I did say that, didn't I? Honestly, I couldn't find a human that befits me to be their buddy, but that's why I'm here, Drumkins." The Bunker dragon's eyes lit up and his cheeks reddened as he had an idea what he was about to say. Then Axia answered with a heavy heart, "I did find my buddy!"

Drum was happy to hear this. He followed up that statement and just replied, "And I've found mine."

Astonished to hear this, Axia said, "You consider me your buddy?" His smile was replaced by a pout as another thought came to him. "Wait, what about Gaowow?" he said pointing to the sleeping human. "Isn't he your buddy?"

Drum thought about how to dictate his feelings and said, "Why can't I have both? Besides, I may have a human buddy, but it'll be more grand having another dragon be my buddy." Axia grew a wide smile hearing this, blush appearing on his face as well. Drum continued, "In fact, there's something I wanted to say now that you're back." Axia's smile diminished, confused at what his buddy was trying to tell him. The Bunker dragon gulped and said, "Axia, c-can I kiss you?"

Axia took a moment to take in what he just heard from his favorite monster ever. Then, he more than happily answered, "Oh, Drumkins! Of course you may kiss me!"

Drum, excited to hear his buddy's permission, leaned in slowly with his eyes half closed. Axia, on the receiving end, puckered his lips and fully closed his eyes. Both hearts began beating faster as the pairs of lips neared each other. Drum took his time due to the fact he's never done, let alone felt this way with anyone, especially a male. His mouth almost made contact as he began thinking what if he's not a good kisser, and what would Axia think of him now if that were the case.

It was too late to back out now as the kiss was made. Drum took it slow, only slightly tilting his head. Axia opened his mouth wider as to give his buddy the invitation to deepen the smooch. Drum took the hint and began to slide his tongue into the other dragon's. The prehensile organ entwined with Axia's, and lips were locked passionately. Axia then pushed his tongue into Drum, and they wrestled with their tongues throughout the loving kiss. Their faces were flustered, and the beating hearts were in unison. This went on for a while with short breaks to inhale, but Drum finally broke the last kiss for that session. Both were panting lightly, and Axia said, "I had no idea you missed me that much."

"Well, that's how I felt," said Drum. Axia giggled at that comment. Drum then told him, "Axia, promise me you'll never leave me again. After all, you did say you'd do whatever I say." He laughed at his own remark.

With a sure decision, Axia replied, "I promise, buddy," and he locked his fingers with Drum's. Both closed their eyes, and Drum pressed his chest against Axia's, letting their heats beat near each other.


	2. Buddy Night

Ch. 2 Buddy Night

* * *

Nocturnal animals filed the silence of the night around the reunited dragons. The whole town is asleep except for these two exotic creatures. Though cooled down after a bit, they were still feeling heated after their smooching, so with a wink, Axia suggested, "Boy, it sure got hotter. Why don't we get into our sleeping suits to release some heat, huh Drumkins?" Of course, he meant for them to strip since Drum always unequips his armor when he goes to bed with Gao. He never did when Axia was around, though, because he didn't want Axia to get any ideas at the time, but now he'd be more than glad to show off his bod to his buddy. "Maybe we can even get more intimate than that," Axia ased with hope in voice.

The Bunker Dragon gasped at what he said and asked, "Axia, you don't mean intercourse do you?" His body became a bit stiff at the idea, eyes blinking a couple times.

"Yes, I do. I feel I can go that far with you, and only you," Axia said with truth poured into his words. "So what do you say, my dear buddy?"

Drum took in what Axia said and replied heartily, "Alright, Axia. I, too, feel like I can take our relationship that far." Axia's eyes lit up after hearing this, and he sighed happily. Despite Drum willing to physically show his affections towards Axia now, he still let some of his pride get the best of him. Luckily he still hid that fact to Axia by saying this excuse: "Why don't we find someplace where we won't wake anyone up first. I can see where you're going with this, and I thought we'd be a little too loud." Drum gave him a tiny kiss as if he was trying to get him to agree.

Axia made a tiny yelp that was muffled by Drum's lips. The Dragowizard gave a goofy grin and answered, "Sure thing. Where did you have in mind?"

Drum looked passed the balcony perimeter and noticed a nearby forest. He pointed and said, "There. We could be as loud as we want in a dense forest, which I plan to be." Drum blushed a little harder at that last comment.

"And get my hair covered in dirt? I think not!" Axia exclaimed, appalled at the idea. They thought Gao heard them because he moved about in his bed. Axia apologized, "Whoops. Sorry. C'mon there has to be another place we can have our "spar" and be clean." He thought about what he just said and reiterated, "Well, you know what I mean. Haha!"

Drum chuckled as well. He found it rather nice to also be able to share a laugh with his loving buddy. Then to continue the joking around, he ased, "Oh, you'll get dirty one way or another." Now taking Axia's conditions into consideration like a thoughtful partner, Drum thought of where else he could romp with him. Then an idea came to him and he suggested, "What about this family's dojo? The walls are pretty thick, so I think we'll be safe from being caught in there."

Axia thought about it and how he knew the floor was clean enough. Grandma Mikado always sweeped the floor since Mrs. Mikado left to USA. Then he answered, "That's a great idea. How will we get down there without waking anyone up?"

Though Gao was in a nice sleep, he's not the most heavy sleeper around, and Drum knew that. Another generous thought came to him as he carried Axia off his feet. "Allow me, my sweet," he said with gusto looking Axia in the eyes with suave. Axia cooed at Drum's voice and held onto him firmly. The Bunker Dragon activated his buddy skill to grow wings. Then he lifted himself out of the balcony and carefully landed on the grass in front of the house.

"Oh, my prince! That was awfully kind of you to help a little Dragowizard like me," Axia admired as Drum set him down nicely. "Speaking of which, we should change forme so we can reach the door handle. Plus, I think our little game will be more enjoyable this way," Axia pointed out.

Drum couldn't agree more to that statement, and both of them began to glow. Still illuminating the yard of the Mikados, the dragons' sizes grew to a monstrous height. They dimmed and appeared in their battle forme. Axia looked over Drum, who was in his Dragon World attire, and said, "Mmm, you still look as lovely as ever, Drum."

Drum blushed at the compliment and chuckled softly. "I could say the same about you, Axia," he confessed.

"Awe, thank you. You're certainly more gentlemanly now," Axia said. He wagged his tail, his face reddening a bit.

"What can I say? I missed being in your presence," Drum said. Then, he took Axia's open hand - the other one was holding a staff - and eagerly said, "C'mon. Let's get going." Drum led him around the house, both of them tiptoeing all the way until they reached the door to the dojo so that they don't even disturb the nocturnal animals. It was a long, sliding, wooden door. Quietly, Drum opened the door and waited until Axia's tail was totally inside. Then, he shut the door just as quietly.

Now that they could talk in an indoor voice, Drum asked in a normal pitch, "Shall we get rid of these outfits now?"

Axia only replied with a hint of seduction, "Why don't I help you with all that armor? After all you did help me." Drum nodded as if he was hypnotized, so Axia set down his staff - in the meantime, Drum set down his giant drill - and walked over to his buddy while swaying his hips along the way. Axia kept his eyes locked on Drum's as he undid his arm plates. Drum just stood there sweating and taking the treatment. The Dragowizard took off the chest plate (along with the attached cape) and stopped to admire the hard nipples. He started playing with one and licked the other. Drum lolled out his tongue and began to pant slowly. Axia dragged his lick from the nipple, up Drum's neck, and into his vulnerable, open mouth. He withdrew a bit so he could suck on the hanging tongue. Axia took this as practice for when he starts sucking on something harder.

Speaking of which, Drum started to grow a bulge in his loincloth from the French kissing and nipple play. He went to reach for his member and lightly rubbed it. Axia continued by removing the helmet with his free hand while still tongue wrestling and nipple pinching the other one now. Axia slid his tongue out, knelt down, and brought his other hand down as well, so he could remove the leg plates and foot pieces. Then, he stopped and licked his lips. "What's the hold up down there?" asked Drum, not letting go of his erecting member.

Axia snapped into attention and said, "Sorry, but your legs look delicious in those thigh highs. Anyway, back to business." He began to slide down the legwarmers with Drum lifting one leg at a time to help Axia. All that was left was the tenting loincloth. Axia noticed the tip was soaked in pre. The sight of this made his own dragonhood grow hard. He sniffed the tent and licked the wet spot. He felt the dick behind the cloth and nipped on the head lightly. Drum moaned as he felt the new wetness of Axia's saliva touch his hardening member. Axia let go of Drum's little "buddy" and slid down the loincloth to his ankles to let the 11 inch dragonhood flop out with a pair of heavy balls to accompany it. "My, my. What do we have here?" asked Axia as he started stroking the dragon dick using the leaking pre to slicken it.

After some strokes, Axia took hold of Drum's right butt cheek and wrapped his tongue around the drooling member while closing his eyes. He began sliding the wet organ up and down the shaft coating it in saliva and precum; although, it was mostly saliva because, from time to time, Axia would suckle on the head of Drum's penis and gulp down some precum. Meanwhile, Axia's right hand fondled the balls, rolling them around in his palm. The left hand, however, was squeezing the ass cheek it held on to. This was getting a bit much for Drum since he was leaking more and more pre, so he said in between pants, "Axia, wait. Stop." He stopped bobbing his head, opened one eye and looked up at the panting dragon. "Allow me to undress you now," Drum continued.

Axia took his mouth off the wet dick, a string of drool hanging from the tip to his tongue, and hands off of the sweaty balls and firm butt and said, "Awe, Drumkins. You don't have to do that. I only did that for to return the favor from earlier." He licked his lips which made the saliva string break.

"But you said you'd do anything I say. Remember?" said Drum. "Besides, that still makes us uneven. I still have to make up for your other favor." He knelt down as well to level his eyes with Axia's.

With a confused look, Axia asked, "What are you talking about?"

Leaning in, Drum replied, "The favor of you making my wish come true by coming back into my life, Axia." He then planted another heavy kiss on the blue dragon while hugging him with one arm and placing the other hand against Axia's face. Axia sighed and moaned into Drum's mouth from what he just heard. He also brought one hand up to touch the side of Drum's face while the other hand went back to giving the erect dick a lewd handjob. Drum tasted his own precum on Axia's tongue, so he sucked on his tongue, completely owning his mouth. Axia just continued stroking harder from tip to base, making Drum's balls bounce in the process. Drum growled in Axia's mouth from the handjob, and the growl vibrated onto his tongue which made his own dragonhood become hard and make a tent in his pants.

Drum halted the deep kiss, and Axia withdrew his hand and said, "Oh, Drum. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Drum could see tears forming in his eyes, so he licked them off Axia. They both looked lovingly at each other's eyes. They were also panting heavily, but Axia found the air to say, "Okay, I'll do as you say. Have at me." Drum crawled to him and began with taking off the scarf, cap and monocle. His consideration taking place, he wrapped the monocle carefully in the scarf then put it in the cap so it wouldn't scratch. Then, he took off his shoulder and arm plates so he could remove the next piece which was the torso piece he had to unstrap. Axia had to help here by raising his arms so that Drum could take it off him after undoing the straps.

Since they were returning favors, Drum decided to grab Axia's nipples and rub them. Axia moaned at the touch of his erect nips being played with and meeped when Drum began to suckle on one. He kept sucking on the teet as if he wanted to milk it. While this was happening, Drum brought his free hand down to sneak past the waist line of the pants to press his palm against the Dragowizard's boner and balls. Then, he groped the drooling dick and began to pleasure it. Axia fell onto his plump butt from the sheer pleasure on his nips and groin which caused Drum to lose his grasp of both teets. He just scoffed at how Axia was now in a good position for him to take off his boots and pants. First were the footwear, which just slipped right off, then the cage that concealed the best parts. Axia lifted his legs for this part, but it only gave Drum easier access and a better view of his 8 in. member, smooth balls and contrasting, pink taint. "Now we're talking," said the red dragon with a toothy grin.

Drum held one of his buddy's legs in the air and used the other to grab some of Axia's pre then prodded at the closed hole. His fingers were real slick from the precum, but not enough, so Drum stuck his fingers in his mouth to as saliva, then went back to the tailhole. This time he managed to get one finger in to which Axia winced at. Next, a second finger passed the anal ring, helping the other finger loosen the tight passage. Drum pumped a bit faster, minding his buddy's pain, and managed to get a third finger inside the anus. He wanted Axia to feel more pleasured than hurt, so he started digging his claws into the warm flesh against his prostate. Axia moaned loudly at that exotic feeling. "Oh yes! Right there, Drum!" he pleaded to which Drum obliged, working his fingers around that sensitive spot. He finally got his last finger passed the anal ring and reached a bit deeper due to the help of that final digit. Now he was really finger banging the Axia's tailhole. Slick sounds were heard as Drum continued with saliva and precum wetting the butthole.

He could feel the flesh walls loosening up, but the fingering dragon had another idea. He took out his four digits from the asshole and said, "Axia, turn around for me." Confused at the command, but eager to find out, he turned himself around and got on all fours, showing off his blue dragon ass to his buddy. "Perfect," said Drum as he licked his lips. Axia wiggled his hips which made Drum growl in hunger and say, "Ooh, now you're asking for it." The next thing Axia knew was a hot tongue licking against his perineum and his winking hole. The red dragon was rimming his plump butt with each hand groping a cheek. Axia let his arms fall with his ass up as Drum licked in between his ass crack and all over the tasty anus in the center. This made Axia shiver in pleasure and drool from his mouth and dragonhood.

The tongue soon got eager and slid passed the juicy ring and into the moist anal walls. Now Drum was rimming Axia deep, gathering up the saliva and pre from the first intrusion. He made lewd sounds and dragon snorts as he snaked his tongue up the warm tunnel. The Dragowizard started stroking himself while his ass was being violated by the other dragon's mouth. After a bit, Drum lightly bit down on the anal prolapse while snacking on Axia's insides. The blue dragon gasped loudly and momentarily stopped masturbating before regaining his strength to continue. "That's it, Drum! Eat me out! Make a meal out of my butt!" exclaimed Axia as he pushed his hips into the snout buried in his ass. Drum answered him by giving his plump ass cheeks a squeeze and a smack and he kept at it. Every slap made a submissive moan escape Axia's lips, and the red dragon loved the sound of that, so he smacked his ass more eagerly.

When Drum decided that he just about tasted every last bit - he savored every spot - of the moist anal flesh, he took his time, but retrieved his slippery tongue from the well lubed hole. He gave it a big kiss and said to the owner of this fine dragon ass, "That was delicious. Now you're ready for the main course." Axia was catching his breath, so he spread his legs in response instead. Drum grabbed his previously lubed boner and aimed it at the inviting tailhole. The Dragowizard helped by bringing his hands around and spread his anus. The guided penis soon pressed against the coated asshole. "Get ready," warned the dominant dragon and he pushed his hips forward, letting the butthole take the dick in, inch by inch. Axia's blowjob and Drum's rimjob definitely aided the ease of his dragon member nestling nicely into its new warm home. Drum groaned in pleasure as their hips met. Thinking of his partner's well-being, he asked, "How are you holding up, Axia?"

The blue dragon just winced taking in the new sensation he's feeling within him. Then, he turned his head enough to look at the penetrating dragon and replied, "I'm f-fine. You're just so big." He gathered back some strength to raise his upper body and said, "Go ahead. Just be gentle, please." He clenched his ass around the dragon penis inside him as sign to start plowing him. The squeeze also milked out some more precum into the depths of his lewd hole.

"You got it, baby," said Drum as he readjusted his grip on Axia's butt with one hand and took hold of the tail with the other. He pulled out a bit to only drive his dick back in. He wanted to stretch his partner's tailhole enough before going rougher. "Damn, Axia. You've got a tight ass!" said Drum getting accustomed to this nice hole. Every full plunge caused the big dragon penis to rub against the prostate gland and a few other sensitive spots. The hole felt loose now, so Drum picked up the pace, and his dick drooled more pre to help lubricate the hot passage. Axia, too, was dripping pre onto the floor from the pleasure in his butt.

Drum moved his hands and arms around the blue dragon's body and ased force into his thrusts. His orbs slapped against Axia's whenever he dived back in his dragon ass. Axia's own member flopped and hit his stomach every so often, leaving precum on his belly as well. Axia could feel Drum's hot breath against the back of his neck. Drum licked his neck and lifted up the subby dragon while still plowing his sweet dragon butt. Then, he took one of Axia's hands in his own and fenced tongues with him again. Axia pressed his thighs against Drum's as if trying to keep that thick member in his moist nest. The Bunker Dragon's thrusts slowly came to a halt so he could focus on Frenching his buddy's mouth. Axia whimpered as he felt the dragon penis exit his aching hole. He broke the kiss and asked the dom dragon, "Aww, why did you stop?" He felt precum drip from his open hole and down his orbs and thighs.

Drum turned Axia's body to face him then gently pushed him into his back and said with half-closed eyes, "I want to look at you while I make you completely mine." Axia blushed harder and cooed while Drum lifted his legs and shoved his dick back into the tightening asshole until Drum's balls lay on either side of Axia's tail. It really did feel like Axia's insides was the right fit for Drum's dragonhood. "Here I go, Axia. I'm not slowing down from here on out," warned the red dragon as he bucked his hips to get his rhythm back.

"Give me all you got, big boy. I can take it," said Axia as gave Drum's muzzle a lick and wrapped his arms around him. Drum was now drilling into his dragon ass. The lewd slaps grew louder as the Bunker Dragon was not letting up, his orbs hitting the blue dragon butt. Axia's penis leaked precum that latched onto both his stomach and Drum's. Every time the red dragon's thick member hit the Dragowizard's prostate, a glob of precum, as well as a submissive moan, escaped from Axia. "Ah, Drum!" he said as Drum leaned down to suck on his partner's nipple again, biting and licking it. The blue dragon clenched his teeth as his body was under pure ecstasy. Drum alternated between teets, giving Axia as much satisfaction as he could give him. He felt his climax reaching and told Drum, "I-I'm g-getting close!"

Drum let go of the nipple, grunted in dominance and said, "M-me too, buddy!" His thrusts made Axia's butt cheeks as well as lift him up a bit. He pounded away and bit onto Axia's neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. Bits of precum splashed out of the anal ring getting on his tail, Drum's balls and the floor. Axia used his ass to grip onto Drum's member as if to suck it in and keep it inside him.

The Dragowizard oozed prelike crazy while all of his sweet spots were getting hit. His panting was hard and his breath was hot as he was on the verge of climax. He couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted, "Drum, I'm cumming!" His load shot into the air and onto both bodies leaving strings of seed hang between the two.

Every cumshot made Axia clench his anus around the throbbing dragon dick inside. Those clenches, in turn, drove Drum closer to his climax while milking his drooling penis for every last drop of precum. Moments later, Drum growled and yelled, "I'm cumming now, Axia!" though his shout was muffled still biting down on the neck. Thick ropes of semen filled Axia's tailhole, reaching deeper than the member could. Axia just laid there and took Drum's seed, some of it dripping out of his abused asshole to create a puddle below the dragon butts. Drum thrusted a few more times before letting his dick finish the job. His member spurted a few more shots of seed before being totally spent. He also released his grip on Axia's neck to pant heavily before saying, "That felt amazing! You were a natural, and your butt was tasty!"

"Thanks, Drumkins! Your dick made me feel euphoric!" replied Axia giving member one last squeeze before Drum pulled out. He let his dick lay on Axia's, letting their seeds mix. Hot dragon cum spilled out of the well-used butthole and into the already present puddle of semen. Axia looked lovingly into Drum's eyes and said, "I love you, Drum."

Drum blushed at that comment, but found the will to say, "I love you, too, Axia." Drum lowered his head to lap up all the spilled dragon semen on Axia's stomach. Then, he headed south to lick all over the spent shaft of the Dragowizard. Drum continued licking downwards, over the orbs and across the perineum to reach the leaking pucker. He lifted Axia's rear and shoved his tongue back into his cum-coated tailhole. He licked and scooped as much of his own semen into his mouth before letting down the plump booty. Then, he locked lips with Axia and spit his seed into his lover's mouth. He snowballed into Axia's mouth, then he swallowed all the seed he just received. Axia broke the kiss again to wrap his tongue around Drum's semen-covered dick. He cleaned it thoroughly, drinking every drop off dragon cum he could find. Still thirsty for more, Axia decided to clean Drum's balls as well.

While the blue dragon cleaned his lower regions, Drum rubbed his hands against his stomach to gather up the rest of Axia's seed. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them like candy canes. He really did like the taste of Axia no matter what part of him it was. Axia finished cleaning his lover and said, "You don't taste bad yourself."

Drum noticed the cum puddle and mentioned, "We should clean the mess on the floor before someone sees. Then we can sleep in Gao's room, but separately. OK?" Axia tilted his head confused at the last thing Drum said, but nodded. Both of them grabbed their equipment and took off to complete their mission before sneaking back into Gao's room. They changed into their smaller forms and climbed onto the bed with Drum and Axia sleeping on either side of Gao. The red dragon gave his now boyfriend a kiss goodnight, and they both dozed off.


	3. Under the Covers

Ch. 3 Under the Covers

* * *

It was almost time for Gao to awaken - or at least until his mom, Suzumi, would wake him up only for him to fall back asleep until he woke himself up. Axia had already risen and gave his resting boyfriend a nudge. He opened an eye, and the blue dragon greeted while running his fingers through Drum's hair, "Good morning, Drumkins."

Drum yawned then smacked his lips and said, "Good morning, uh, Axiabae." He laughed sheepishly at his failure to come up with a good pet name, then he gave an approving growl to the hair strokes he was receiving. Luckily dragons don't need much sleep since both of them only had about 4 hours of it and are well rested as it seems.

The other dragon just continued to pet his lover and said, "You armor dragons sure are cute when you act silly. Ahah! We'll think of a better name for me." Axia planted a kiss on the Bunker Dragon's smooth forehead, getting a whiff of his hair which smelled slightly of sweat due to last night's "sparring". He took his hand off of Drum's head and had an idea. "Hey! Let's surprise Gaowow! He still doesn't know that I'm here, but I bet he'll be thrilled," Axia said.

The red dragon sat himself up and said, "Oh yeah, that's right! We should totally surprise him! Though, I doubt he'll be as excited as I was." Drum gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, then, he rubbed the back of his head and blushed sightly while Axia just awed.

"You say the sweetest things to me," Axia said with a sigh and continued with, "C'mon. Let's get ready to wake Gao up." They got off the bed and dressed themselves, racing against the clock and the few minutes it had to give them.

Drum and Axia snuck behind the side of the bed where the table with the alarm was, prepared to give Gao their magical surprise. The human was facing in their direction, positioned perfectly for the gift he was about to open his eyes to. The clock switched to 7:00, and the dragons yelled in unison, "Wakey wakey, Gao!" Gao's eyes shot open and he screamed as he got tangled in his blanket then fell off his bed backwards. The buddies just laughed at the entrainment they just got from the human.

Gao picked himself up and said angrily, "Grah! What's the big idea, Drum? You were super bummed last night! So why the sudden mood change, huh?" His frown disappeared as he noticed that two small dragons were in his presence. Then, he grew a smile upon his face and said, "It really is you! How's it going, Axia? Did you find your buddy?"

That question stunned Drum who became worried of what Axia would say. He was still shy of his newfound affection towards males, let alone Axia. His heart pounded, awaiting, but not ready for the answer about to leave his lover's lips. The Dragowizard replied, "Buddies share a bond with one another, so it wouldn't make sense to have two buddies. I still haven't found mine, but I'll stick around you guys and pretend that Drum is still my buddy." Then he placed his arms on Drum's chest and nuzzled his underchin. Drum just gave that same look the first time Axia hugged him when Gao was in the room. Gao laughed at the déjà vu and at the fact that Axia got to hang out with him for a while longer. "Maybe you guys can help me find my buddy!" The effeminate dragon exclaimed, letting go of his "buddy". Drum exhaled to himself relieved that his cover wasn't blown

Gao completely stood up, clenched his fists and said, "That sounds like a great idea! We'll totally help you out!" He grabbed his booster packs and mentioned, "Oh yeah! I also bought some new Magic World cards so I can improve my Magic Guts deck, which I hope you'll be in as well." He ended that statement with a wink.

Drum turned to Axia who happily replied, "Of course I'll include myself in your deck! It wouldn't be glorious without me." He then turned his head back to Drum and with a noticeable blush said, "I also hope to fight along side with you in that lovely magician outfit, Drumkins."

Since Gao had already seen him weep for Axia, Drum decided to show some likeliness towards his dragon buddy and said, "I wouldn't want you to sit back and watch me in my glory, either. I wanna be with you in stage until the end!" He took Axia's hand in his as if he was about to shake and threw him a fiery smile. Axia took a moment before realizing the expression Drum was giving him then nodded and returned the fiery look, and both shook hands.

This amazed Gao; he'd never seen Axia look so out of character. He portrayed a bit of masculinity with a gesture that someone dressed like him wouldn't normally do. Even Drum left Gao in wonder via the partnership he was giving towards Axia instead of just trying to avoid another remark. He then wondered if all this had anything to do with yesterday at the store.

Though Gao was speechless, Drum noticed and spoke up. "You alright buddy?" he asked, still holding Axia's hand, but their arms were relaxed at this point.

Gao returned to reality and replied, "Yeah, it's just...nothing. Never mind." He chuckled and walked over to his closet to grab some clothes. Then, he headed out the door and said, "We still have the whole family to tell. You should go downstairs while I get ready."

Axia remembered that no one else knows of his return, so with excitement he said, "Oh, you're right, Gaowow! Let's go, Drum! Everyone will be so happy to see me again!" He took Drum and dashed towards the door when he stopped to notice someone else standing there.

It was Hanako who came by to see what the commotion was. "Hey, it's you! Axia, right?" she blurted out. Then, she hugged the blue dragon, making him and his lover's hand separate. She continued to shout, "Wow it's so great to see you back! When did you get here?"

Axia broke the hug and said, "I made my delightful arrival last night while everyone was sleeping except Drum." Drum began to sweat again thinking that Axia would go into detail of last night's escapades. Knowing that he was talking to children, Axia avoided bringing up what went on in the dojo and continued with, "We stayed up for awhile and had a nice talk. Then, we fell asleep on Gao's bed." He turned to wink at Drum then faced Hanako again. Drum took the hint and blushed, smiling to himself. He could remember the feeling of Axia's warm muzzle on his member and said member hugged by the blue dragon's innards. He especially loved tasting Axia's taint and anal muscles. That ass wad intoxicating for Drum, and he had no idea why. His tongue was hanging a bit as he was lost in his sexy thoughts.

Not noticing the lustful dragon, Hanako continued, "Wow, so you just got here huh? We have to inform the family!" She was jumping on the inside just ready to burst with excitement.

"Already two steps ahead of you," Axia assured. Hanako rushed to her dad's room first to spread the word. Meanwhile, Axia turned back to see Drum still having his wet daydream. He gave the red dragon a slap to the face with his tail and he snapped to attention.

"Ah! What? Did I miss something?" Drum asked, drool hanging from his mouth still.

"I'm sorry Drum. I needed to get your attention somehow," Axia giggled, and Drum joined him in the laughter. The Dragowizard then noticed the saliva on his lover's lips. "Here. Let me make it up to you," he said and wiped the liquid off with his tail. Then, he brought his tail and licked up Drum's essence slowly. Axia even started to play with his appendage such as sucking on the tip like a candy cane - or perhaps something else he recently found tasteful.

Drum took the playful act a bit further and grabbed the tail, then he squeezed it gently. This made Axia give out a quiet moan, but the next part made him gasp. The Bunker Dragon began to suck on Axia's tail now, gathering up the saliva of both of them. He then used his teeth to scrape gently along the scaly flesh. A shock of pleasure shot up Axia's back side, and he had to cling into something due to how numb and good that felt. "Mmm, you're just tasty all over aren't you?" Drum said softly as he started licking down the tail.

Axia was panting hard from this foreplay, but he soon realized that this was daytime and people were awake. He quickly blurted, "D-Drum, wait!" He stopped licking and blinked at Axia, who was getting back up on his feet, with confusion. "We can't do this. Not now while the humans are up," he continued.

"Gaah, you're right!" exclaimed the red and orange dragon. This surprised Drum that he would be acting like this during the day when someone could see them. Perhaps his pride is slowly fading, and his feelings for Axia is not letting themselves get to Drum, but that possibility was soon forgotten as Drum quickly ley go of Axia and wiped his mouth before either Gao or Hanako would return. Axia just wiped his tail on the crack of the floor and wall to avoid being stepped on for a bit. "C'mon, Axia. The rest are probably waiting for us."

With excitement, Drum took Axia's hand, and they both rushed downstairs. Axia was startled by the excitement, the running, and the fact that Drum was holding his hand. That made the Dragowizard happier than he already was to return.

Once they made it into the kitchen, which everyone was in, Drum shouted, "Hey everyone! Look who's back!" Mr. and Mrs. Mikado looked over in wonder (since Gao and Hanako already knew what was going to be said).

Axia took the introduction, stepped forward and added, "I, Dragowizard Qinus Axia, am at your service once again!" Then he bowed, and Grandma Hanae clapped from her seat.

Suzumi was the only one who didn't know who he was exactly, so she asked her husband, "Takashi, is this that other dragon friend of Gao's you told me about?"

"Why, yes it is," Takashi said as he chuckled and set down his newspaper. Then he asked his son, "When did this happen, Gao?"

Even Gao didn't know the answer to that question, so he only replied with, "I don't exactly know when. Drum was the one who saw him appear last night after I fell asleep."

Everyone turned to the dragons since they had all the answers. Drum spoke up and said, "I stayed up for a couple more hours after Gao went to bed," he hesitated and continued, "then all of a sudden Axia's card shone and he stood right in front of me the next moment."

Axia either didn't notice or care that his "buddy" left out a few details such as the begging the clutching of his card, or even the hugging! He only followed with, "Drumkins really missed me."

A smirk grew on Gao's face, and he said, "Heh, told ya you'd be lonely without him."

Breaking a sweat, Drum said back to Gao, "Whatever, alright? He's a key part to Magic Guts anyway! We'd probably not even win without Axia."

Delighted to hear such a compliment, Axia said, "Awwwe, Drum. That's so nice of you to say." He brought had hands together and to his face while giving Drum an approving smile. Drum just groaned, and everyone grabbed a seat at the table.

They were served teriyaki chicken and noodles. The dragons were also given pudding, to which Gao exclaimed, "Hey! How come they get desert?"

Suzumi said, "You need to eat as quickly as you can before your late for school. You didn't wake up when I told you to." Gao sighed as he sped through his breakfast, still disappointed he didn't get any pudding.

The rest enjoyed their meal, especially Drum who garbled down his pudding. Axia wasn't messy, but he also enjoyed his pudding. Then, a thought came to him and realized that Drum wasn't holding his hand.

Axia then blinked at Drum. It took him a bit too notice Axia and asked, "What? Is there pudding on my face?" He licked his mouth in case he did (and he did).

"Silly Drum, that's not it," Axia giggled. "Aren't you going to hold my hand?" asked the blue dragon with his arm extended, waiting for Drum's hand in return. He had sparkles in his eyes with hope that he'll get the answer he wants.

Drum was hiding a frown with a goofy grin and a chuckle. He didn't want the others to see him actually making physical contact with Axia - he could have just held his under the covers of the table - , but he also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Maybe later," and with that he went back to finishing his breakfast. Axia frowned in confusion as to why his buddy was being a little distant with him. He could only carry on in the eating.

Gao was just about done and he said, "K, I finished. I'm gonna get my bag from upstairs then we'll be on our way, Drum. Axia you can come, too if you'd like."

"Uhh, actually, Gao," Drum started to say, "I think I'll just kick it here for today." Axia took the hint and blushed at the thoughts he was having of what they'd do alone in Gao's room. Drum could take him and plow his sweet ass on the table, or maybe they could be on Gao's bed for comfort, and Drum could fuck him missionary style while sharing a deep embracing kiss. Drum making Axia his, and Axia giving his body to his hero. Oh, the thoughts could go on!

"But Drum!" Gao said as he paused before going upstairs, "I'm already late for the bus! I need your buddy skill, so I can get to class on time!" The Bunker Dragon teased Gao and hmmm'd at that, and Gao followed with, "C'mooon! I don't have time for this!"

Suzumi didn't wanna hear anymore whining, so she slammed her hand on the table and demanded, "Drum, go with Gao so he can use your buddy skill, and if he's late, then no pudding for you for a week!"

The red dragon gasped and he said, "No pudding?! Y-yes ma'am!" Since Gao received his answer, he rushed upstairs to get his backpack. Drum turned to the Dragowizard and asked, "You coming Axia?"

The blue dragon answered, "Sure! I'll go anywhere with you, Drum! Wait outside for me I'll be there in a bit." Then, Drum hopped out of his seat and went outside waiting for Gao and Axia.

Suzumi said to her husband after finishing her breakfast, "Wow, that blue dragon sure does like being around Drum. Axia was it?"

Takashi sipped his coffee and said, "Yeah, Axia. It's funny, he says that Drum is his buddy, which really could only happen between a monster and a human, and not two monsters."

Hanae jumped in the conversation and added, "Those two dragons are the cutest things, just like you, Suzumi, when you were their size."

"Maybe that's what made me attracted to you," flirted Takashi towards his wife. Then, he gave her a quick kiss.

"You sure picked a classy gentleman, Suzumi," said Hanae.

Hanako was still in the room and just yelled, "Eewww! You guys don't have to kiss in front of us you know. Bleck!"

Axia was also still in the room and heard and saw what just happened. Then, he thought about why Drum isn't that open with him around others and the possibility of Drum kissing him like Gao's parents - even the smallest peck.

* * *

A few minutes later and Axia joined Drum outside. "There you are," the bunker dragon said, "Did you see Gao?"

Axia was about to reply until they heard the human yell from inside, "Okay, I'm leaving, bye!" and once he reached the front he said, "Alright, Drum! Activate buddy skill!" Then, Drum emitted a glow, a voice said, "Buddy skill: on," Drum's wings expanded, and an orange hovering platform appeared underneath Gao's feet.

Poor Axia, without a buddy skill or a buddy, said, "What about me? How am I getting there?"

The red dragon said to him, "I'll carry you there, Axia. C'mere, lemme just grab you from behind." He winked after that remark.

The Dragowizard's eyes sparkled, his face blushed a bit, and he said, "Wow! Thanks, Drum! I appreciate the gesture." Gao was too in a hurry to see the dragons being sweet with each other, so when Drum took Axia in his arms, they took off.

The whole flight, Drum held his loving friend the way he held his card the other night. His clutch was right enough to call it a hug, and it was. Axia enjoyed the flight, the view, the nice breeze in his hair, and (most importantly) the hug from Drum. The bunker dragon wanted to have a bit of fun and swayed left and right, slowed down and sped up, and even did a loop, all the while holding on to Axia making sure he wouldn't fall. The blue dragon got a little dizzy, but he was having fun with his favorite monster. Drum nuzzled Axia as a half apology (for the dizziness he may have caused) and half endearing action that he wanted to do. He really did like being with Axia as much as vice versa. He's just too embarrassed to be seen showing his softest sides in front of anyone. Luckily for him, they were behind Gao the whole time.

* * *

Once reaching Aibo Academy, - the buddy skill ended once they set afoot - they landed near Gao's classroom, but class had started, which meant Gao was late, and Drum was to go without pudding for a week. "Gah! I'm late!" exclaimed Gao. Drum pouted, knowing what was going to come of this. "Thanks anyway, Drum. I'll see you guys after class," Gao sighed before entering only to be scolded about his tardiness.

The dragons walked out the hallway and to the bench where Drum waits for Gao (who usually brings Suruki and Baku along as well). They sat down, with Axia leaning on Drum's shoulder, finally holding his hand again. No one was around because they were all in class, so Drum didn't stop Axia from making physical contact with him. "This is nice," said the Dragowizard. "The sun's rays are warm, and the air is cool and still. Plus, I get to sit next to you."

Drum smiled while stroking Axia's hair and said, "Yeah, it's very pleasant. Your scales feel nice against mine in this sun." They both closed their eyes and just mellowed in the moment in silence. The only things they could hear are cheerful birds and each others breathing. The nice, quiet moment lasted for 90 seconds when Axia said, "Hey, Drumkins."

The bunker dragon replied, "Yeah?"

"Have you thought of a pet name for me yet?"

"Actually I do," Drum said opening an eye. "How does 'Axy' sound?"

Axia nuzzled his buddy's face and said, "I think that's lovely. And since you have me something, I'd like to return the favor."

Drum blushed, shifted his position to face his lover and said, "Whoa, Axia, even humans aren't allowed to do that in public!"

That thought made Axia blush, but he just laughed and assured, "Oh, no, Drum! Nothing like that. Even I have decency. I have something for you."

The red dragon sighed of relief and asked, "Well, whatcha got, Axy?" He felt a little silly using the pet name, but after a while he figured he'd be used to it.

Axia giggled at the name, pulled out a small closed tray and said while handing it over, "Here you go. Open it."

Puzzled and curious, Drum opened the tray, and inside was some pudding and a spoon. "Oh my! It's pudding! I thought there was none left," Drum exclaimed.

"Well," Axia explained, "while you waited outside of Gao's house, I looked for a tray to put my pudding I saved from breakfast in for later. Then, after seeing how bummed you were when Gao was late, knowing you'd be pudding-less for a week, I thought I'd give mine to you."

The pudding-crazed dragon was taken aback by this huge, nice favor, so he replied with, "Wow! I don't know what to say. Thanks, Axy!" Drum was a proud dragon, but he knew a nice offer when he sees one. He felt so thankful and loving towards Axia, he said, "I have an idea. Let's share this pudding."

"Really?" Axia questioned, "You'd share pudding, and with me?" It was Axia's turn to become speechless.

"Of course. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me," Drum said. "I also don't mind sharing a spoon with you." They both realized what he said, then they laughed, and he said, "Don't take that out of context. Haha." Drum took the spoon, scooped a piece of the desert and fed Axia the first bite. They took turns having a spoonful until they finished. Then, Drum put the empty tray with the spoon aside and kissed his lover while placing his palm on Axia's cheek. The blue dragon muffled soft groans into Drum's mouth while their tongues entered each other's mouths, intertwining and tasting of caramel. Afterwards, they pulled back their tongues and just starred in each other's eyes for a bit. Axia noticed some pudding on Drum's nose horn and licked it off to which they giggled. "Thanks, again," said the Bunker Dragon.

"You're welcome, Drumkins," said Axia as they returned to their first position with Drum leaning against Axia's head as well. Then, they just sat there side by side in the warm rays of the sun waiting for Gao's class to be over.


	4. I'll Scratch Your Back

Ch. 4 I'll Scratch Your Back...

_Riiing! _Class was over, and people were exiting rooms. This made Drum jump out of his position and range of Axia. Poor Axia fell on his side, his hat falling off his head. He had to pick himself up and put on his headgear. The dragons heard Gao and his friends heading towards them, and, once they were in sight of each other, Kuguru shouted as she waved her hand, "Hey, you guys!" They were about to climb up the stairs that led to the fenced off bench where they always have their lunch during school.

Axia replied, "Hiya Kuguru, Baku!" His hair was a bit in his face, but he could still tell who it was. He was still a bit upset with Drum just letting him fall like that, though and not even help.

A few more steps later and the humans finally reached them. Baku took out one of the many lollipops he always has from his mouth and said, "Yo, Axia! Gao told us that you'd be back, but we couldn't believe it. We just had to see if it was true. How's it been bro?"

"I am doing well. Though I still haven't my buddy, I'm teaming up with you guys again until I do," said the Dragowizard. "Whaddaya say to that, hmm? Care to help little ol' me?"

"Magician Drum needs all the help he can get from Magic World," added Drum in third person, "Axia is an awesome addition to that deck." Drum was looking at Axia, whom noticed him looking at him, while saying that second part. He was very careful and subtle with how excited he was that Axia returned in front of others. Only Gao saw how badly he missed Axia back at the shop, so Drum figured he'd only show more of those feelings solely in front of him.

Gao put one hand on Baku's shoulder and persuaded, "Yeah, c'mon, Baku! Plus you get to work on Magic Guts again."

Baku sat down with his case that held his food in his lap and said, "Of course. I didn't work on that deck for only two buddy fights. Haha!"

"I'll be glad to provide myself useful as well!" jumped in Kuguru. She didn't sit down as she preferred to stand. She only walked over by Baku.

"Alright!" shouted Gao, rolling his hand he had on Baku into a fist.

Axia smiled at them and said, "Thanks, everyone! I'm glad to have met such generous humans. Ahah!" He winked at them, to which they either winked back or gave a thumbs up. Kuguru and Baku were just as glad as everyone (except Drum who was more than glad) to have Axia around again. Axia wondered now why he even left in the first place (besides the already said reason).

Then, they all got their lunch out and began to eat. That's when Gao noticed the tray and its contents. "Wait a sec...," he murmured, "There was pudding in here!" He grabbed it, looked angrily at his buddy and screamed, "Drum! Did you sneak away some extra pudding while I didn't get ANY?"

Drum rolled his eyes at him out of annoyance and said, "Look, kid. You've got this all wrong. You see, it was just-"

"Don't give me your excuses!" Gao continued, "I wanted some pudding, too, but nooo. You had to scarf down all of yours!"

Baku swallowed his food and put his chopsticks down to say, "Dude, bro, chill out it was just dessert." Although, he's one to talk since he doesn't share his lollipops.

"Look, Gao, you don't understand," Drum tried to explain, but was quickly cut off again.

"Have you even considered sharing some time?" ranted Gao, "You're such a pig when it comes to eating and your habits of eating!" Drum had enough of his bickering, so he flashed his claws at Gao. Gao threw the tray to the side and assumed a battle stance as well and said, "Grr! What good is a buddy if they're not even-"

Axia couldn't stand to hear anymore and exclaimed, "There's no need to fight, Gaowow! That pudding was mine!" He hopped off of the bench and in between Drum and Gao with his armd raised out as if to prevent them from physically hurting each other. "There was no extra pudding taken. I just wanted to give it to Drumkins." He then turned to his dragon friend and said to him with a glimmer in his eye, "Please, don't fight, Drumkins! I don't like it when fights take place outside of the battle arena. We can all be friends here can't we?"

The snarling dragon looked into Axia's eyes and saw his plea. He didn't want Axia to be upset; Drum also thought he'd do Axia a favor since he was so generous enough to give him his own pudding, so he calmed down and said, "Tch, I don't need this." He turned around and walked away saying, "You guys enjoy your lunch." Everyone grew a puzzled look on their face via hearing that.

In curiosity and concern, Axia asked, "Wha? Where are you going?" He's never seen Drum fight like this with Gao before, so he was also scared of the red dragon's following actions. This probably could have rooted from the time Gao ate Drum's pudding way before they met Axia, but the effeminate dragon was never told about that.

Gao said with a snarky tone, "What, you're just gonna run off again like the other day at the shop?" Drum's hands turned to fists after hearing that remark - Axia took notice in Drum's clenched hand and wondered what what Gao said meant - , and the red dragon was about to blow his top off, but he held his own since he didn't want to look worse than he already did in front of Axia, especially since he was the reason Drum made that scene at the shop. He didn't want to delve deeper into that topic with Kuguru and Baku present.

"I can't deal with that brat right now," said Drum while walking, his face not turning back, "I need to be alone right now." He said nothing more and headed down the stairs to another area in the campus, but far from where the others were camped.

The rest were left to silence and discomfort. Axia couldn't shake the thought of Drum's reaction to that other day Gao mentioned, whom broke the silence by saying, "Man, that guy is so stubborn."

That remark made the blue dragon grow upset. He shook his fists and blurted to Gao, "You're such a presumptuous hot-head! How could you say such hurtful words to your own buddy?" The human's rage simmered after Axia having talk some sense into him. "You just ruined the wonderful mood that Drum and I were in," the Dragowizard continued to rant, "This was supposed to be a nice surprise. He didn't deserve to be barked at, especially from you, Gao." It was foreign to the ear to have Axia not call him Gaowow.

A click was heard from nearby. "You did jump to a rather hasty conclusion," Kuguru enlightened, taking Axia's side. The others saw that the click was her light rings in her hair.

Gao realized his mistake of coming off in an unnecessarily explosive tone. Axia hadn't even back for a day and Gao had already made a fool of himself in front of him. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Axia. I was just jealous that Drum got pudding and I didn't." He put an arm behind his head and scratched it. "I was a total butthead."

The blue dragon _hmph'd_ and said, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gao nodded his head in shame. "I need to go find him," said Axia as he went to go pick up the tray, which he gave a sigh once looking at it, to throw it away in the nearby trash can.

Wanting to take the opportunity, Gao reached out a hand and suggested, "I'll go with you." The Mighty Sun Fighter may have his fights with his own buddy, but he still wants to keep their bond strong in the end.

Axia turned his head to give Gao a nod, but was interrupted by Kuguru who said, "Gao, we don't have much time before our next class starts." She was right. They were already wasting a bit of time making a scene. Plus it might take too much time searching and finding the Bunker Dragon.

He couldn't do anything now but feel bad, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, so Gao asked the femboy dragon, "Just find Drum for me and make sure he's alright, please?"

The blue dragon saw the remorse in the human's eyes, then nodded his head and assured, "Don't worry. I can get Drumkins to come around." He wasn't totally worried for Drum, but he just wanted to be there to comfort him. "Just be sure to say your apologies the next moment you see him."

Before turning to head to their next class, Gao gave Axia a confirmed look to the promise he was given. Then the human party left, and the lone monster took off to find his boyfriend.

* * *

Aibo Academy had a huge campus, so the search mission would be no small feet. The blue dragon also had to realize that he was a indeed a dragon among many humans, so he had to draw the least amount of attention as possible to himself. Though, it shouldn't be a problem for long since they were all going into classrooms, but Axia also didn't want to delay - either that or he was just missing Drum's company. _Still,_ Axia thought, _how did Drum manage to get by all these people without being noticed?_ He pressed forward, waiting each moment behind every corner he his behind, on his pursuit of his loved one.

There was still no sign of the red dragon, and it was already class time. At least Axia didn't have to hide anymore. He then spoke to himself, "Let's see. Drum doesn't like people seeing him in a bad mood, especially in an emotionally hurt state. That means he must've gone someplace out of sight and tricky to reach." He rubbed his chin, thinking way too hard about this. "He also couldn't be too elevated without the power of the buddy skill. All this while not being far from the campus." Then an idea hit him and he said, "Perhaps the woods." His next objective was to continue in the direction Drum took off until Axia reached the first outside tree.

* * *

Now walking on nothing but soil, the Dragowizard pressed forward feeling like he was close to finding his hunky dragon lover. The environment was calmly quiet until a shout followed by crunching tree bark was heard. The small monster recognized the voice. "Drumkins?" he asked himself before quickly moving towards the origin of the noise.

A few more yards and Axia saw a tall, red and orange monster punching a tree, probably testing his endurance. It was actually Drum taking his anger out on the helpless organism. The blue dragon noticed dents in a few other surrounding trees. "Grrrahh!" shouted the Bunker Dragon as his fist struck the tree he was already wailing on. The poor plant life was about to be split in two.

Axia was a bit of a tree hugger (go figure), so he quickly changed form and jumped in front of Drum with his arms wide open as if protecting the tree and said, "Drum, that's enough!" His eyes shut out of flinching from the incoming fist. The Armor Dragon gasped and halted his action.

The Dragowizard opened an eye and sighed to see his lover stand before him with his arm at his side. He took a brief moment to fully scan Drum's appearance: he was topless, so he was showing off his guns and impeccable pecs. The sweat was glistening and outlining every muscle. On top of that, since the Armor Dragon wasn't wearing most of his armor and was only in his thigh highs, the hunky scaley was nearly nude. This made Axia blush enough that his face wasn't as blue as the rest of his scales. He was so taken by the red and orange dragon's forme, that the blue lizard didn't notice his arms lowering.

"Axia what were you thinking?!" Drum asked with concern, "I could've hurt you." He glanced at the femboy dragon to double check he wasn't left with a scratch before turning around realizing his apparel. He blushed and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I figured you wouldn't want to be around me when I'm-," but he cut himself off to gesture the damage around them.

"But Drumkins," replied Axia, regaining focus on the situation, "that's exactly why I came looking for you." The almost nude dragon only sat down to relax, but was still listening to his dragon lover. The blue lizard walked over and sat down next to Drum. "I wanted to see how you were feeling." He looked around again to see exactly how Drum was feeling. Axia giggled, "It looks like you could use a hug."

He was still a little pissed, but Drum let his boyfriend hug him and thanked the blue dragon. Drum was although happy that Axia came in search for him, smiling on the inside. "I can't believe Gao was that angry and assuming of me," said the Armor Dragon. He slammed his fist down and continue, "He also went out of line and called me a pig! Pshh, some buddy he is."

Thinking of another way to help Drum feel better, Axia rubbed his boyfriend's chest and scratched the back of his neck. The nude dragon wiggled his tail in approval and rumbled his throat. "You know I wouldn't assume the worst of my buddy, right?" asked Axia bringing his hand down to Drum's toned back.

Drum brought his hand to the side of his lover's face and said, "Of course I do. I know I can count on you to back me up." He then pressed their cheeks together and continued, "Thanks for coming here to make me feel better." He stroked the side of Axia's face as another form of thanks, and their tails entwined at the tips.

The blue dragon grew a sultry grin and said, "You know, there's another way I can make you feel better." The armor-less dragon soon understood what he meant since the hand that was rubbing his chest was heading south to the unprotected crotch. "What do you say, hmm? Why don't I use myself to help release that pent up anger?" Axia asked seductively as he ran his fingers over the slit. The monster quickly arose from its home, and Drum's tongue lolled out. "I'll take that as a yes." the Dragowizard cooed as he brought his muzzle down to wrap his lips around the member.

Soon, the hand that was scritching Drum's back was playing with his right nipple. Axia coiled his tongue around the shaft and squeezed it to make pre leak out. Small pants began to leave the Bunker Dragon's mouth while more dick was entering the Dragowizard's. Axia moved his right hand to cup the orbs and massaged them. "Nnf, you really know how to - ahn - work that mouth around my length," complimented Drum, trying not to get cut off by his grunts and moans. The blue dragon responded by giving little flicks followed by a suckle at the tip and a few tweaks to Drum's nipple.

All eleven inches of dragon meat was slathered in Dragowizard saliva. The next items on the menu were Drum's nuts, and Axia was getting more than a taste. He could still get a hint of sweat lingering around the ball sack. The red and orange monster was getting close, so he blurted, "A-axy, wait!" He was trying to hold his lizard milk in as much as he could and succeeded, even with Axia's warm maw latched onto his dick.

He took his mouth off of the drooling penis, looked up at his boyfriend and asked, "What is it, Drumkins?" Drum took a moment to look at Axia's cute face. Those bright green eyes that matched the scenery of the woods and the gentle light shining through. His hair curls that rested on either shoulder were giving off this unique vibrancy that complimented the rest of his exotic locks. There was some pre on his snout that Axia noticed, so he licked it off, and the other dragon chuckled.

"Don't you want my cum in a better storage?" Drum asked with an eyebrow raised. He then grabbed his member and shook it slightly left and right in an effort to persuade the Dragowizard. Axia was already hard enough from the moment the thought of giving head popped in his mind. However, they were outdoors, and as much as how exciting that sounded to Axia, they were still on grassy terrain with soil, and the effeminate dragon didn't want to get his hair dirty.

His face overridden by blush, the blue dragon spoke, "I would very much like that, but you know I don't want to filth up my hair." Drum's face showed a bit of disappointment and a look that said, "Seriously?", but he still respected Axia's wishes. "Plus," he continued, "it's still bright daylight. Someone could catch us." That realization zapped into the Bunker Dragon's head, and he gave a nod of confirming agreement. "We won't have much time, but I'll make sure you get to blow this load. Hmhm" he promised with a wink and got back to work.

Axia made his promise as his reptilian tongue got Drum's cock firing off many potent shots of dragon semen, and he gulped down every last drop. The Dragowizard was caught off guard as Drum grabbed his head (carefully as to not mess up the blue dragon's hair) and pushed it down so that his dick would be entirely inside that loving muzzle. Breathing could be heard from Axia's nostrils, so the Bunker Dragon let go of his head and said, "Hahh, sorry about that, Axy. I guess - hahh - I got carried away."

The feminine scaly slid his oral muscles off the 11 inched member. He coughed and said, "I'm fine, Drum." Axia wiped off any drool he had left. "Besides, it was my treat. Remember?" He finished his point by giving a lick on his buddy's left cheek.

Drum smiled warmly at his reptilian lover and said, "Thank you, Axia. It truly was no mistake for you to come back to me." He placed a palm on Axia's right cheek and leaned in to kiss his maw. After about 5 seconds of tonguing, the manly dragon insisted, "Lemme return the favor," and the other reptile nodded. His hands went for the Dragowizard's waist to uniform the giant belt and pull down the pair of pants enough so Axia's hard member could breathe air.

The roles were reversed as now Drum was burying his muzzle in the blue dragon's crotch. He also reached underneath Axia's clothing to play with his nips. He tugged on the left one with one hand while stroking the 8-inch penis with the other. His tongue was slithering around each testicle, getting the sperm inside warmed up. The slippery organ traveled upward to the base of the dick and trailed up and around to the top with dripping pre that Drum collected before reaching the source.

Everything was quiet expect for the moans and slurps emanating from these two scalies. Drum did not falter with his arts of the tongue. His father always told him that oral pleasure is a key to winning a dragoness's heart. Of course he was blowing Axia, but he's close enough, and boy was Drum getting such a high score. The feminine dragon groaned, "Oh, Drum. I'm about to burst!" so the Armor Dragon picked up the intensity of the blowjob, giving his buddy his reward for being such a great pal. "Here it cums!" Axia warned, and his reptile milk shot onto Drum's face which he gathered up with that tongue of his, though some of it spilled onto the floor. The Dragowizard threw his head back and let out a girly moan as he was in a moment of bliss.

After the climax subsided, Drum stood up and helped stand up Axia. He even planted a gentlemanly kiss on Axia's hand. "Ooh. Thank you, Drumkins," said the blue dragon as he lifted his pants and buckled his belt.

"My pleasure," replied the red and orange scaly licking his lips one last time. He then went to grab his armor and equipped it in record timing. Once they were both fully clothed, they changed into their small forms.

"We should head back so you can make up with your other buddy," suggested Axia placing a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

Drum closed his eyes, sighed and said, "I suppose, but I only have one buddy..." The other scaly was confused at this which showed on his face. Then, Drum smiled and turned his head with one eye open at Axia and continued, "...and one awesome mate." The frown on Axia's face turned into an open jaw, then a big open smile followed by his signature hug.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you to say!" said the blue lizard with glee. Both monsters nuzzled each other with Drum blushing hard from feeling a bit embarrassed to say that out loud.

It was hard to break out of this hug, but the small reptiles manged. They just couldn't get over how cute on another was being. Keeping the optimistic mood strong, Drum said, "I'll race ya back to the escalators that the guys take!"

Axia accepted the fun challenge and replied, "You're on!" and they were off. Two dragons from different worlds that were undoubtedly in love with each other.


	5. While You Stab Me in Mine

Ch. 5 ...While You Stab Me in Mine

* * *

Huffing at a pace they both could keep up, the two small scalies reached the base of the escalator with Drum as the victor. "Haha, l beat ya!" exclaimed the proud Armor Dragon, assuming a victory stance with a cocky smile. The other lizard caught up to him panting slightly.

"You sure did, Drumkins," panted Axia, letting his recently established mate have his miniscule shining moment. He removed his cap to fan himself as he sat down against the concrete of the escalator. They were still a bit early for Gao, Baku and Kuguru to reach the end of class time, so the two creatures had nothing to do but sit by the escalators.

Drum gazed at his lover's exotic, blonde hair and gave it a stroke. "Your hair has a really nice radiance in the sunlight," complimented the red and orange dragon. He then took his hand underneath the hair and let it bounce in his palm.

It was Axia's turn to feel good about himself. With a proud smile, the Dragowizard marveled, "It's another one of my special talents besides magic usage." He followed that comment with a flip of his golden locks. They shimmered in the bright rays of the sun, and the Bunker Dragon stared in awe.

Gloating switched back to Drum's possession as he brought one fist up and flexed his arm. "Well, my hair may not be as shiny as yours, but you can totally see the detail of my muscles under the sunlight," he boldly stated. "All that released anger in the woods only helped my form." He can see by the looks of his blue admirer's face that he wanted to make contact with Drum's scaly muscles. "Go ahead, Axy," he said with a toothy grin, "I know you wanna touch it."

That the Dragowizard did and he did so. He traced every feature of his lover's arm. "How could I pass up an offer?" he chimed. "After all, these were the very arms that saved me from being thrown into the ocean."

"Oh, stop. It was nothing," Drum smirked with a blush.

The blue scaley nudged himself closer and grabbed the arm with his other hand. Both palms were stroking above and below the limb. "Can you flex for me, Drumkins?" he requested. The other dragon happily obliged and tightened his muscles. This made Axia coo. Drum repeated the motion, and that made his mate melt.

Though the elementary division was still in class, some of the students' buddies were also in the vicinity waiting for their human buddy to be released, including a non-speaking nano machine who happened to be up in a tree. The dragons must've ran past him during their race. Axia pointed him out and shouted, "Look, Drum! It's Tsukikage!"

A rush of panic shot through the orange-red scaley. "H-hey, how's it going?" greeted Drum as he stood up to retreat his hand from the Dragowizard's grasp to wave at the ninja. This loss of physical contact and a moment of intimacy caused Axia to make a pouty face.

Tsukikage leaped from the branch he was sitting on to land in front of the lizards. Of course, the Katana World creature doesn't talk, so he pulled out a scroll that read, "Greetings, dragons," in Japanese characters as usual along with a "Nin". The next scroll he pulled out stated, "Waiting for Zanya's arrival."

"Yeah, we're waiting, too, for Gao. Haha," Drum nervously laughed in an effort to get the ninja to forget what he saw he and Axia were doing. The Armor Dragon didn't even have the heart to pick his boyfriend up. He only thought to himself, _I'm really sorry, Axia. Darn ninja had to show up now._

Drum's laugh was cut off when he saw that Tsukikage walked past him. Axia was putting his cap back on only to notice, afterwards, a hand from the ninja reaching out to him. "Oh, why thank you, Tsukikage," cheered the magic user as he accepted the friendly gesture. Drum gave a look of mixed emotions: jealousy for Tsukikage being nicer to his mate than him and worry that Axia would say something about not helping him. Thankfully, for the orange-red dragon, his buddy didn't choose to bring it up. He only continued conversation. "So, tell me. Do you always wait in the trees?"

The nano machine nodded and opened a scroll that read, "Suitable place for meditation."

"Interesting choice of style," complimented Axia.

"So that's why we don't see you often," Drum added. Brushing aside the sparkles in his lover's eyes, he assured to Tsukikage, "You know, you don't have to seclude yourself all the time."

"In fact, you should hang out with us," Axia suggested. This gave his mate a look of confusion as to why he would say that after what just happened, but Drum then understood if he wasn't going to give his lover that much attention in public, then they might as well have company. Drum came back to the campus so he could feel better after talking with Gao, and Tsukikage's presence isn't helping that cause.

The ninja pulled out another scroll that stated, "Much appreciated," followed by his "Nin".

The blue dragon's hand clammed together, and he chimed, "Wonderful! We can all wait for our buddies together!"

Tsukikage opened a scroll meant for Axia that stated, "Your hair looked beautiful." A blush appeared on the blue lizard, and he giggled. Two more scrolls rolled open that read, "Maybe keep the cap off," and "Hot weather outside."

Axia smiled and thanked Tsukikage, "I'm fine, thanks."

The Bunker Dragon wasn't liking his mate being swooned by another potential mate. His face was showing that with baring teeth, but he quickly hid that emotion and played it cool. "Is Zanya's class nearby here, Tsukikage?" inquired Drum hoping he'd say no so that he could leave them as they were. The nano machine nodded. _Dammit_, he thought.

Axia then asked Tsukikage, "Have you found your soul-mate, and if so, what's her name?"

Tsukikage shook his head and opened another scroll that confirmed, "Not interested in females."

The dragons' jaws opened from this revelation. "You, too?" asked Drum asked shockingly, then he followed with, "Uh, I was talking about Axia when I meant 'too'." Frowning and a bit hurt his lover would just single him out, the Dragowizard hit his arm, and the Armor Dragon reacted with, "Ow, what?"

A scroll rolled open to read, "No point in hiding it," and Drum gulped, sweating a bit. Then, another scroll that stated, "I saw you two," and the orange-red dragon added pink to the colors of his scales.

Taking another gulp, Drum asked, "So you saw us, huh?" His head leaned in shame and was shaking a bit. He didn't freak out as much, though. At least it wasn't anyone else like Gao, or worse: his father.

Axia put a hand on his mate and asked him, "Why do you act like it's a bad thing?" Drum's eyes looked up to meet his buddy's. He was choked on his words for a moment.

"What do you mean? I don't act like what we do is a _bad_ thing," Drum lied. He pushed Axia's hand off his shoulder and turned away.

Putting his hands on his hips, Axia replied, "You do whenever someone's around. Are you afraid to be seen in public with me?" Drum still didn't turn back around. Tsukikage started feeling guilty that he ruined a nice time the dragons were having. He should not have interfered and just continued meditating. The angry Dragowizard continued, "Take earlier for instance. You let me fall on my side by jumping off the bench when Gaowow and the others were about to come." Then another thought came to Axia and he asked his questioning mate, "What about what Gao was saying when you were at the card shop, Castle?"

That question caused a gasp of air to escape from the Bunker Dragon. Keeping his back to them he begged, "Look, Axia. Can we talk about this another time?" He was sweating bullets by this point.

The other creatures walked to be in sight of Drum's front, and Axia questioned him, "Why does it have to wait? You can tell me anything." He put both hands this time on each of his lover's shoulders, and Drum locked on to his mate's eyes again with a slight open maw. "It's okay to be open with me, Drumkins," assured the Dragowizard.

Tsukikage stepped closer and opened a scroll that stated, "There's no shame in that."

"See, Tsukikage agrees with me," remarked Axia smiling a bit to lighten Drum's spirits.

The now fully red dragon grabbed the blue hands off himself in a brute manner and snapped, "Then why don't you go follow Tsukikage around?!" Axia was taken aback to this reaction and shed a tear as he couldn't believe how Drum is treating him.

_Riiiiiing!_ The bell went off again, but this time a faint crackle sounded off in the distance. The three monsters took a second of wonder as to what that was, but immediately focused back on the current situation.

"The kids will be here soon," Drum spoke, "which means Zanya will be here so you can leave with him, ninja boy."

Tsukikage did not want to fight back with Drum and understood what he's going through must be incredibly tough to deal with. He only took out a scroll that read, "If I must," followed by a sighing "Nin".

After taking a moment to assess what just happened to him and finally spoke, "Drum, you can't really mean that that, do you?" Though still a bit frightened of him, the feminine dragon walked closer to his buddy. "You're my buddy. I don't want that to change!" he cried.

Just as he was about to reply, a glowing orb flashed in front of Drum. All eyes were turned to this object. Then, a visual appeared, and the Armor Dragon's eyed shot open. It was his father. He must be contacting him through another magic orb from Dragon World. "Son, I have something important to ask of you," his father spoke.

Jaw still open, Drum replied, "Yes, father?"

"I need you to return home to care for the infant dragons while I attend some important business elsewhere," the dragon parent insisted. "Of course by ask I mean that I request that you do this at once." There was a stern look that parents give to their children, but there was more. Drum could see on his dad's face that this wasn't a simple chore that he was asking him to do. Whatever business he has must be imperative.

"I understand," answered Drum, "I'll get to it right away!"

Fang Slade XII closed his eyes and nodded. "Excellent, I'll be expecting you in my hall soon," he finished to say before the sphere dimmed and faded.

"Hold on!" Axia buzzed in. "You're leaving? Now?!"

Giving a sigh, Drum stated, "I can't disobey my father, Axia." He closed his eyes to think aloud, "Plus, it seemed like he really needed my help."

"But what about Gao?" pointed out Axia. "He'll be here soon and you were going to apologize to him, and he to you." Drum planned to meet Gao in a good mood. This wouldn't be that chance. The blue dragon then cried, "What about us? What about me?" His eyes watered again. "I won't forgive you if you go now, Drum!"

Feeling terrible now for hurting his mate and having this errand to run so suddenly, Drum told Axia, "I'm sorry, Axia. I just really have to do this right now." It was his turn to place a hand on his shoulder. "Can we continue this once I get back?" he asked.

Axia looked intently at Drum then the hand and, instead of shoving the arm away, gently took the scaly limb off following that by saying, "Maybe later." The Armor Dragon was shocked to hear those words. "Do you recognize that phrase?" inquired the feminine dragon tears trailing down his cheeks. "That's what you said to me this morning at the table when I asked you to hold my hand." Drum remembered and now felt worse than he already was. Axia ended with, "I hope you take those words to heart since you can't let others in your heart, including me," and walked next to Tsukikage.

The nano machine showed Drum a scroll with an apology written in it. Taking another deep breath, the orange-red scaley told Tsukikage, "Just take care of him for me," to which he nodded.

A shout was then heard from above. "Hey you three!" Akatsuke exclaimed with Gao, Baku, and Kuguru with him. That could only mean that Zanya was amongst them, and sure enough he was, standing behind the three sixth graders. They could see that Gao was in a better mood than were they left off. He was ready to apologize to his buddy, but the same couldn't be said about Drum.

Before leaving, Drum requested, "Could you guys say bye to them for me?"

"Sure. Just go already," snapped Axia wiping the tears from his eyes.

He took a moment to look at how sad his now ex-boyfriend was, and felt guilty of his pride. Then, he turned into card form and disappeared.

The humans caught up to the creatures a little too late. Kuguru then asked, "Where did Drum go to?" They were all in concern, especially Gao.

"He had to go to Dragon World," answered Axia sniffling quietly, "He didn't even say when he'd be coming back."

Gao noticed that Axia had been crying. He knelt down and asked him, "Are you okay, Axia?"

"Yeah, what just happened?" Baku added. He had a pack of lollipops for everyone as a symbol of retribution ready.

The blue scaley looked up at the human and replied, "We got into a huge argument, Gaowow."

He first thought to himself, _Another argument today? And this time with Axia?_ Then, he told the lizard, "I'm sorry to hear that, Axia." Trying to lighten him up he smiled and added, "You can have my pudding when we get home."

"Actually, Gao," Axia began to say, "I'm not going home with you."

Gao stood up and exclaimed, "What?! What do you mean not coming home with me?" Axia turned to Tsukikage and the others sprouted a thought.

"What's he talking about, Tsukikage?" asked Zanya. Gao had the same thought. First Drum left him and now Axia's going, too.

The nano machine opened a scroll that read, "New roommate," accompanied by his "Nin".

Axia looked at Zanya and told him, "If it's okay with you, I've decided to be your buddy."

Everyone's eyes widened, and, not knowing what to say, Zanya replied, "I'm not so sure about that I've never even used a Magic World card." He rubbed his chin and continued, "It would throw off my balance to add you in my current deck."

"You won't have to use me at all," assured Axia. His hands showed him that he was begging. "I'll just be on the sidelines cheering you on!"

"Then what's the point of calling you my buddy if I won't use you?" questioned Zanya.

Tsukikage tugged on Zanya's pants and showed him a scroll that read, "Please, Zanya." The human saw the look of worry in his buddy's eyes.

Zanya smiled and answered, "Anything for a friend I suppose." Axia then grew a smile on his face. The human turned towards Gao and apologized.

Gao also smiled and stated, "If it's what he wants. I'm not gonna stop him." Axia bowed to him as thanks, and he gave the scaley a thumbs up in approval. The dragon then walked back to Tsukikage and held his hand. "Take care of him, Zanya," he remarked, "I'll just wait until Drum comes back I suppose."

"I will. Don't worry, Gao," assured Zanya as he fixed the position of his glasses. "I hope you and Drum make up when he returns."

"Thanks, man," Gao replied. "See you all tomorrow." He waved at his friends, and they waved back as they all split, leaving Zanya, Akatsuke, and the two new mates.

Zanya turned to his brother and stated, "C'mon, Akatsuke. Let's go home with our new buddy."

Tsukikage replied with, "Nin," as he held Axia's hand all the way to their home.


	6. A Flame without Its Ignition

Ch. 6 A Flame without Its Ignition

* * *

Upon arrival in Dragon World, Drum changed into his normal form. He appeared in front of the hall of the dragons where his father was waiting for him. Before entering, he took a look around his environment. Nothing seemed to be changed or different, nor where there signs of danger. So he still couldn't figure out what the problem was, but he would possibly find out soon enough.

As expected, his father was standing at the end of the hall where the baby reptiles were. He was just done cradling one and putting her to sleep in a crib. There were seven cribs each with a baby napping in them. "Good. You're here," the fearsome father muttered. "Come this way, my son, so we don't wake the young." His parent led him away from the infants and to the left side of the hall.

In an appropriate volume, Drum asked, "So what's the urgency, father?" He also took a second to realize that they were in the dragon milk garden.

"As I've told you, I need you to watch these young ones while I attend some business," ordered Fang Slade XIII. He gestured towards the plants in their presence and continued, "The plants here produce the nutrients necessary to feed the drakes." Drum never knew how to properly take care of a baby (let alone another mate), so he listened carefully to take after his father's footsteps. "All you need to do is open the fruits with nothing more than your own hand to get the juice to come out," he instructed, "and use a bit of force because their exterior is resistant." Strangely enough, these fruits had a bottom shape like a peach.

"Do the young ones drink from the fruit?" inquired the son dragon.

His father brought a finger to his chin to think about the answer to that question. He responded, "It may differ between each child. I have a few bottles on the seat in the hall. It's not enough, so they'll just have to share. Just pour the drink in them and put the cap on afterwards."

Drum took a glance back at the cribs and the throne with the bottles. This didn't seem like a hard task. "Okay. I can handle that," reported the Armor Dragon, "Just one other question, father." The older reptile gave a _hmm_. Drum stomped a foot forward, slashed the air with an arm and sneered, "Just what's so important going on that you had to drag me here away from my friends?"

The dad took a moment and a sigh before speaking, "I don't have a clue why I'm being asked to go to Magic World," those words caught Drum's attention, and his eyes widened while his dad continued, "but I'm being called by its ruler, Demon Lord Jerone, so it must be of great importance." He stopped to notice the look in his son's face. It was in great wonder and a bit concerning. "Besides I feel like I did you a favor," he stated, and Drum's face shifted the wonder to that statement. "It sounded like you were in a bit of a fight with your so-called friends. So I figure I helped you avoid any further conflict with them. Did I not?" The younger dragon's anger turned into remorse thinking back on his decision to leave Axia on a very bitter note. On the other hand, he couldn't go against his father's orders, so he had no choice in the matter.

Looking down with half-closed eyes, the son responded, "I suppose you're right." He didn't want to mean it. _Oh, Axia_, he thought, _We were having such a nice time. Then Tsukikage_, but he paused himself there to reword that thought. _No, then _I _had to ruin it... because of my stupid pride._ Drum shut his eyes trying to hold back any tears in front of his father.

"Is something the matter, Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV?" the Dragon World ruler asked, noticing his son's facial expression.

The younger dragon opened his eyes to meet his dad's, but darted his viewing direction to the left and lied, "No. It's nothing, father." Even his body was lying for him since he was rubbing his left arm with his other hand.

With a chuckle, the older dragon confirmed, "You can't hide it from me." Drum stopped the rubbing and gulped. Another slightly stronger chuckle came from the parent, and he placed a hand on his child's shoulder and continued, "You can talk to me about anything, my son." Drum looked up at his dad and smiled, and he, too, shared a smile. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," the son started, "what does it mean to have pride as a dragon?" This question caused Drum Bunker Father's smile to shift into a stern expression.

He took his hand off his son's shoulder to cross his arms and replied, "A dragon's pride is something you shouldn't misinterpret, and it seems like you are confused about it's definition." Drum nodded his head in confirmation to that observation. "To own it, you mustn't let your good name be soiled," the young dragon scoffed at that as if he already knew that, "but to use it, you must take responsibility to shape that name and stand by your decisions." Now the other dragon was more confused, and his dad saw that on his face, so he explained, "You see, son, people can be proud of what they do, whether they intend to be good or bad. Regardless, those people will be prideful of those acts, and as my son and heir to the throne as well as be ruler of Dragon World, I expect you to follow the path of good pride. It's up to you, however, to find out what actions you must take to continue that path." The child reptile looked at nothing for a brief moment to go over his thoughts and what he just learned. "Also remember what Armor Dragon pride stands for: passion, respect, integrity, dedication, and excellence," his father added.

This was certainly a good talk that Drum needed. "I understand, Father," he stated, "thank you for answering my question." He even regained his smile, and the same went for Fang Slade XIII. "I think I know what I have to do to reform my pride as a dragon, but for now, I'll have to wait and take care of these little guys."

One more chuckle, and the parent scaley remarked, "I'm glad to hear it. Now I must head off." He unfolded his arms, nodded his head and transported leaving these words: "I believe in you, my son." He was enveloped in a light and was gone instantly soon afterwards.

Looking up, Drum replied, "I won't let you down, Father," and he walked towards one of the draco fruit plants and got to work busting one of the hard-shelled fruits open. It wouldn't cooperate, so the Bunker Dragon put a little more strength into his chops, and the milk began to leak out. "That was easy," muttered Drum, but more started to spill. "Uh-oh. I probably should've gotten a bottle to pour it into first," he realized. Then, he ran inside with one hand under the fruit to catch any of the spilling mess. He quickly grabbed one of the bottles, opened it, and let the milk fall inside. "Phew," Drum whispered as he saw the milk fill up to half the bottle. He also took notice in the trail of a few drops on the floor while walking back to the garden with all bottles (four in total) in his hands and nestled in his arms. "I'll clean that later," he noted to himself.

It was back to chopping more tush-shaped fruits. After setting down the bottles Drum opened another and filled the first bottle. He sealed it with the baby bottle cap, and grabbed the next draco fruit, and, while hitting this one, a dirty thought came to mind. He imagined these fruits were all Axia's plump booty. He turned his chopping into more of smacking by focusing the point of force from the side of his hand to an angle on his palm. He found this chore to be enjoyable as he eagerly grabbed the next bum fruit and slapped the milk out of it. He poured the milk into the next bottle, sealed it, and grabbed two more fruits. He spanked both at the same time as if smacking both cheeks of that beautiful blue bubble butt. Seeing the milk leak out from the crevices of the fruit made reminded Drum of his seed spilling out of his juicy hole. He repeated the process for the next bottle and noticed his member half erect and itself leaking. "Huh, I wonder if anyone else noticed this effect with these fruit before," the red-orange scaley questioned to himself. It was awkward having a hard-on while dealing with infant dragons, so he tried to dismiss those naughty thoughts from his mind in hopes that his rod will return being flaccid. He couldn't shake it, and his penis was fully hard, plus he still had two more suggestively looking objects that he had to ass slap. "Hauhhh, let's just get this over with then," he sighed and delivered the final blows to the remaining fruits, letting their juice settle in the last bottle.

Drum couldn't handle it, he had to get himself off, so he sat down while removing his loincloth and started clawing off. His mind was clouded with nothing but images of the Dragowizard. Not just his tushie, but also his smooth sack, that delicious dick, those prominent pecs, and, of course, his cute face. Axia had a pretty figure for a male, but Drum along with everyone else already knew that. He had a little moment of surprise to remember every detail of the femboy reptile after seeing him completely nude only once. Maybe his feelings for Axia were stronger than he expected after all. "Nngh, Axia," grunted Drum whom had his eyes closed by this point. His fist was pumping his large rod with his pre smearing the entire length. He was reaching the climax. All he focused on was just his rump and getting the chance to fill its tailhole up again. "Graahhh! I miss you, Axia!" he screamed before firing off a few loads onto the ground. Drum panted for a few moments so he could let his member soften. "Okay, that takes care of that."

"Waaah!" shouted a voice coming from inside the hall.

"Uh-oh," muttered the spent dragon. "The babies."

More cries sounded off. "Waaah! Waaah!" That first baby caused a domino effect on the other babies. Drum collected the bottles and quickly walked inside. They were all awake when he got to them. He placed all but one of the bottles on the seat and picked up one of the crying dragons from her crib. Next, he placed the tip of the bottle in her mouth for her to drink, but she removed her lips from the rubbery part and continued to cry.

"What? Why?" asked Drum to the baby who obviously can't respond to him. He noticed the milk was too room temperature. "Oh, I see. This milk is too cold for you, isn't it little girl?" as analyzed, so he thought he should warm it up. The only way he could do that at the moment would be to lightly breathe fire underneath the containment of milk. It was an odd concept since Armor Dragons mostly rely on their combat skills and mastery of weapons rather than their more natural ability of fire breathing when it comes to fighting, but the Bunker Dragon had to act fast, so he did so anyway. He lifted the bottle above his head, then he lifted his head and shot a low flame just below the bottom so he wouldn't melt it. He did this for about a minute while gently rocking the baby in his other hand until he felt like the milk was warm enough. The others were also still crying, so he didn't want to dawdle too much with trying to get one to stop their bawling. He tried giving the baby dragon the bottle again hoping she'll take it this time. "Alright let's try this again," Drum spoke, and he saw that she was enjoying her nutritious drink, gulping it down till about halfway through. She gave a small burp, afterwards, to which Drum softly laughed at. "If one of you finished half of a bottle and there are seven of you guys versus four bottles," stated the larger scaley as he was doing math in his head, "then there should be enough for each of you with half a bottle remaining! Hehe, maybe the rest can be for me." So he picked up the next child and fed him the remaining liquid in the first bottle with him also burping after finishing his share of draco fruit milk.

* * *

Four more infant lizards later, and Drum was down to the last bottle and baby. He was also getting exhausted by this point with all the shaking and fire breathing. "One more," he reminded himself as he picked up the last child. This one was also a boy, but there was more to it than that. He looked a little like Drum, even though Drum knew he didn't have any offspring. His face shared the same shade of red and, but the orange was a bit darker, and his hair was green. In fact, his eyes were also yellowish-green like Axia's. The Armor Dragon muttered, "A kid with Axia," and he closed his eyes for a second, "That would be nice." A warm smile grew across his snout, and he fed his look-alike half a bottle of draco fruit milk. It would be impossible for them to have offspring of their own due to the fact they're both males, but there's always adoption, and Drum seems to already have chosen who he should adopt. "You would be the perfect child for us," he told the now sleeping scaley.

Having a future kid still wouldn't happen according to Drum's knowledge. Axia dumped him for Tsukikage. The dragon sighed and stated, "That ninja will be a better boyfriend to Axia than I was. He can have a kid with him, then, and he'll be happier than I could possibly ever make him be." He was in deep remorse. He wished he didn't fight with his former buddy earlier and regretted inflicting damage to him by shoving the blue dragon to the floor. Drum hoped that he would never had to hit Axia. "I'm sorry, Axia. It was all my fault. I should have treated you way better. You deserve better," stated the dragon with tears dripping from his eyes. He realized he shouldn't blame Tsukikage for his wrong actions, but rather himself and take ownership of his doings. "Hmph! What's done is done," he spoke accepting his mistake.

It was getting late, and the other dragons could be seen heading back to the village. Drum, however, had to wait in the hall until his father returned from Magic World. "I still don't get why Father needed to go to Magic World of all places," he wondered, "and to go see their ruler. What if it had something to do with Axia?" He brushed that possibility aside as he thought there was no way it could have dealt with the Dragowizard. "I mean, it's not like he's heir to their world's throne or something. I'm sure Father will be fine. He can handle anything. He is Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII after all." That last thought brought him back at ease for his dad.

The Bunker Dragon figured he, too, should have some rest after such a long day, so he sat down on the throne and thought about how this would be his one day. His dad would step down, and in his place would be his son. His fellow Armor Dragon companions would be his loyal subjects, his word would be law, and he'd be responsible in protecting all of his people. Before closing his eyes to take a quick nap, Drum Bunker Dragon XIV remarked, "That will be all I have for my future now."


	7. Getting a Grip

Ch. 7 Getting a Grip

* * *

The door was slid open to the Kisaragi's home. Eight feet step inside before Zanya closes the door behind himself, his brother, his buddy, and the newest addition to the group, the effeminate creature hailing from Magic World whom still had tears in his eyes. "Welcome to your home for the meantime, Axia," remarked Zanya. He gestured towards the whole house. The small dragon only sniffled. "Uh, if there's anything you need just ask." He sounded unsure; though, this is the first time he had a guest that would be staying a night or more.

Tsukikage pulled a scroll out for Axia to see that read, "Cheer up." The crying dragon looked at the scroll then at the small ninja to see him looking back with soft eyes to help put Axia at ease. He looked down at the floor afterwards and sniffled again.

Looking around the place to become familiar with it while wiping his tears, Axia assured, "Oh don't worry. I won't be any more of a hassle than I was with Gao if I was one. All I require are nutrition and a place for sleep." Then, the wizard let out a weak giggle, and that made Tsukikage smile (even though no one can see his mouth). He was glad that Axia was becoming a bit happy given that he just went through his first break up and with someone that he had great admiration and affection for. The dragon proceeded to ask, "Where would I be sleeping?"

Zanya glanced towards the hall to the bedrooms and replied, "I guess in my room with Tsukikage and myself." He turned to face the ninja and asked, "What do you say?"

With a "Nin", the Nanomachine nodded.

"Wait, Big Z," exclaimed Akatsuki tugging on his brother's shirt, "Why can't Axia sleep with me in my room? You already have Tsukikage, so why do you get both?" The Dragowizard felt a little flattered that he was being fought over, even if it was a petty argument.

The older brother replied while pushing up his glasses, "Akatsuki, you know very well that Father thinks that you're too young still to be around monsters for that long." Tsukikage was also aware of this, so he nodded.

"But, Zanya!" whined the younger sibling grasping tighter on his clothing.

Then, Zanya snapped, "That's enough! When Father says no he means no!" Akatsuki let his grip go and pouted. "Now go wash up for dinner," and the young child did as he was told while crossing his arms. Tsukikage's buddy's turned to Axia and stated, "I apologize for my brother's outburst." He bowed to him as a display of respect. "I am in no way saying that you are a dangerous monster. He's just too young to be taking on that kind of responsibility."

Being the classy dragon that he is, Axia lifted his robe, put a leg behind the other and bowed as well to return the respect. He followed by responding, "I understand Zanya. No need to apologize." The young man stood back up glad to hear that Axia didn't take what he said the wrong way. "Thank you, though," the scaley giggled. "I'm sure Akatsuki will calm down sooner or later."

Tsukikage pulled out a scroll that read, "Dinner?" and showed it to Axia.

"Sure, and thank you, Tsuki!" thanked the Dragowizard. That nickname caused the Nanomachine to blink a couple of times. He laughed afterwards, though. It was a strange thing to hear, but he let Axia name him as he pleased. "Let's go, then. Shall we?" asked the dragon. The ninja nodded and took one of his blue hands in his own. Axia's jaw opened at this act, and a blush appeared. The muscles in his fingers moved so that they would hold Tsukikage's hand back. The two locked gazes at each others eyes for a moment before walking towards the kitchen.

Left alone in the room now, Zanya scratched his head and asked himself, "What was that about?" He thought nothing more of it for the time being and went to the kitchen as well to cook up a meal fit for two humans and two creatures.

Akatsuki was just finishing washing his hands in time for his brother to do the same. Meanwhile, at the table which was already set up with plates, bowls and eating utensils, Tsukikage pulled a seat out for Axia. "My, my. Such a gentleman," the lizard remarked as he took the seat. The cyber ninja then sat down in a chair next to Axia. Instinctively, the dragon scooted his chair to be closer to the other monster's to which he didn't mind. Akatsuki, who still felt grumpy, sat in a chair that would be next to where his brother would sit between himself and his brother's buddy. Everyone's feet were kicking in the air except Tsukikage in anticipation for what dinner might be. Then, a question was brought up to Axia. "Where is your father? Shouldn't he be making you boys food?"

"He works for many hours a day on duty for the Buddy Police, so he won't be home until late in the afternoon," informed Zanya as he set down the first dish. It was filled with octopus legs which were either sliced or just detached. Excited to see a favorite meal of his, Akatsuki quickly grabbed many pieces of octopus with his chopsticks. Zanya noticed how eager he was to eat, so he warned his brother, "Just be sure to wait until all of the food is ready and for us to grab our share, Akatsuki." Just like that, his grumpiness returned.

The dragon took a whiff of the food. He licked his lips and stated, "This smells appetizing!" complimenting Zanya's cooking. He, too, grabbed a few handfuls and placed them on his plate. "Your cooking rate is also quite remarkable," Axia added as his statement was further supported via the second dish being brought to the table after speaking. This time pasta was served. The young brother and the Dragowizard added that to their plate.

With a chuckle, Zanya replied, "I'm glad to hear you're taking a liking to my cooking." He joined the rest afterwards and filled his plate with the two dishes.

Axia was just about to take his first bite until he noticed the Tsukikage wasn't eating. In fact, he didn't even have wares to begin with. He only sat there eyes closed with his legs crossed (which would explain why he wasn't kicking his legs when the other two were) and his hands were placed on each thigh. "Why aren't you eating, Tsukikage?" the dragon asked.

The Nanomachine opened an eye and a scroll that read, "Meditating." Axia cocked his head to this response.

"He's a Nanomachine, so he doesn't need to eat to survive," explained the buddy of said Nanomachine after swallowing some pasta. "Tsukikage just likes to accompany me."

Another scroll was rolled open. This one was also meant for the house guest and it read, "And you." Axia was delighted to see that that his tail wagged. "Please enjoy the food," read another scroll. The Dragowizard nodded and ate away. He seemed to enjoy the octopus, just as he expected. It was a nice change from the usual way the Mikados ate octopus which were in the form of dumplings. These octopus legs were also seasoned lightly in salt to take away some of the watery taste. The pasta wasn't bland either - maybe this family just really likes seasoning.

Axia was done with his first helping and went for seconds. Around the same time, Akatsuki was finished, but wasn't looking for seconds, but rather desert. "All done, Big Bro!" he exclaimed seeming mellow again. His eagerness was heard by the unhesitating drop of his chopsticks into his bowl. Though it was a noise that averted attention, it didn't break the focus of the ninja.

Before Akatsuki could step off his chair, Zanya placed a palm on his arm. "Calm down, little brother," he ordered, "Sit tight while I bring desert to the table." The older brother stood up from the table to grab the final dish inside their refrigerator. Something didn't feel right for Tsukikage. He tried to remember what was it that they had for desert still left in the fridge. Then, the answer came to him, and his eyes shot open to see that the dish was on the table with Axia and Akatsuki leaning over it in anticipation. The Nanomachine attempted to reach his buddy's arm, but it was too late. The metal cover was lifted up, and underneath it was pudding they had left over from yesterday.

Only one head was above the desert now as Axia sunk in his seat. Tsukikage looked at the once again gloom dragon, and muttered, "Nin?"

Zanya noticed Axia pulled back and saw his facial expression. "Is everything all right?" he inquired. Even his brother stopped drooling over the pudding to give notice to the situation.

The scaley hopped off his seat and simply mumbled, "I need to be excused. Thank you." Then, he ran out the kitchen and out to the giant backyard trying to hold in his tears in front of the others.

Left puzzled, Zanya asked to anyone who knew the answer, "What's wrong with Axia? Did I do something to upset him?"

Holding the answer, the small ninja had a scroll that read, "Drum loves pudding."  
Still left in wonder, Zanya continued to question, "So is he missing Drum because he vanished back at Aibo Academy?"

Tsukikage sighed, not wanting to explain Axia's privacy. "You two should get rest," read a scroll as he jumped from his seat. The brothers cocked their heads simultaneously. Before running after the Dragowizard, Tsukikage opened one more scroll for the two humans that read, "I'll take care of Axia." With that, the ninja zoomed away leaving the siblings to their pudding.

Still lost as to what just happened, Akatsuki blinked a couple times and inquired, "What just happened, Z?"

Blinking as well, Zanya responded, "I think we should just do as Tsukikage says and get to bed after dinner." He scooped up a piece of the gelatinous delicacy and whispered to himself, "I'm sure things will be fine with the poor guy."

* * *

After running out the back door, Tsukikage saw Axia in normal form sitting with his hands around his knees by the pond. He could hear him sobbing, so he closed the door behind him to assure they were practically alone. He also noticed the sun has hidden itself in the horizon. The ninja quietly walked towards the dragon until he was about 3 feet away. Axia's tears were added to the pond as he stared at his reflection in the rippling water. A "Nin," was voiced, and the Dragowizard saw the Nanomachine also in normal height standing there with a scroll that read, "Sorry about the pudding."

Axia sniffed and replied with a trembling voice, "It's not your fault, Tsukikage. It's just that," but he paused for a moment. He shut his eyes to envision the memory of earlier in the morning and continued, "we shared some pudding moments before he - he hurt me." He tried wiping away the current tears on his face, but more just leaked from his eyeballs. "We were having such a pleasant time; that is, until Gao and his friends showed up, and Drum and him had a fight." This thought angered him, and Tsukikage could see it on his face. "Then, Drum left after Gao struck a nerve by saying something about Drum at Castle yesterday which I still have no clue what that was about." Tsukikage sat down next to him by this point, showing more interest in Axia's story. "I went to go look for Drum in the nearby woods, and then I uhh," not wanting to give all the details to what happened at that point (also while blushing), he skipped ahead in his explanation, "I convinced him to return back to the school so he can make amends with his buddy." The ninja found that last bit strange, but he payed no mind to it. "Then, you know rest," the Dragowizard concluded. Tsukikage nodded in response with regret in his eyes. Axia took a nice breath in and out and stated, "Haaah, thanks for listening to me, Tsuki." Another smile was brought back to his face.

The usually silent Nanomachine placed an arm over his chest and spoke, "It's my pleasure."

"Huh?! You can speak?" exclaimed Axia quite shocked to hear him say anything besides "Nin" for the first time.

Tsukikage chuckled and answered, "Yes. I can talk. Hahaha. I just choose not to most of the time,". Axia's mouth was still agape, and his face was in astonishment. The ninja continued, "but I figure this is another instance where it seems appropriate." Then, he looked down with his eyelids halfway, and the dragon gave a look that questioned this gesture. "I feel like part of this was my fault," Tsukikage admitted, "and for that I apologize, Axia."

"Why do you say that?" asked Axia bending his back enough to become eye level with how the Nanomachine currently was.

Still not meeting eyes with the Dragowizard, Tsukikage replied, "Me showing up while you guys were spending some time alone seemed to upset Drum, and more than he was according to your rundown of today."

A hand was placed on Tsukikage's leg, and the he lifted his head to meet the dragon's face with burrowing eyebrows. "Listen to me, Tsukikage," he fumed. "The reason I feel devastated is not at all your fault. It was Drum's inconsiderate attitude and his despicable Armordragon pride." The ninja felt relieved to hear from Axia that he wasn't to blame, but still can't deny the chain of events that happened after he encountered the two dragons. Perhaps he was being too friendly towards Axia, thus making Drum look like a jerk. Maybe the reason for that could be that Tsukikage has feelings for Axia as well. "He was just jealous that he couldn't treat me as well as you did," the Dragowizard added with an epiphany. Tsukikage became worried that Axia found him out. "Tsuki," he questioned the Nanomachine whom was becoming bashful, "you don't like me that way, do you?"

Now totally flustered, the ninja who never breaks focus was now having trouble thinking about his answer. After a sigh, he came to terms there was no backing out of this situation. "It's true. I do have feelings for you," he admitted. Then, there was a long pause between the two. Axia was staring at Tsukikage, and he was too shy to look back.

"I - I don't know what to say, Tsukikage," Axia finally spoke, "I'm flattered."

Tsukikage's feelings must have gotten the best of him because his response was, "Maybe we shouldn't say anymore." Axia gasped and withdrew his hand from the thigh it was on. The Nanomachine shifted his sitting position and wrapped his arms around the dragon. His hands pulled Axia closer to himself as he started stroking his blonde hair. The Dragowizard purred at this petting and placed his hands on each shoulder of the ninja. Tsukikage moved his hands down to the lizard's back to which it arched upon contact. A moan escaped from Axia's maw. Both of them stopped to notice a bulge from the Dragowizard's pants. Axia gulped, but Tsukikage got to work releasing this bulge by removing the pants in an instant. The dragon was both surprised and impressed by this skill.

"Oh my," was all Axia had to say before the Nanomachine groped the length and started pumping with one arm while reaching for one of the vulnerable nipples with the other. He played with both the member and the nip while the dragon kept himself up by planting his palms firmly on the grass beneath them. "Nng, Tsuki, that feels nice," muttered Axia with pre spilling onto the ninja hand. Tsukikage aimed to please this fine dragon because he felt that Axia deserved such a treatment. Today was a hard day for the poor Dragowizard, so he needed to let off some steam. Axia's breath reached the Nanomachine's face. This confirmed for him that his plan was working, so he decided to take it a step further. He gently dropped the dragon onto his back and spread his smooth legs to expose his rear entrance. Axia lifted his head to inspect the activity Tsukikage was initiating and spoke, "Tsukikage, what are you do - ieeaa!" He was cut off due two fingers being inserted into the hole, and the reason for the yelp was the fault of the fingers for not being lubricated enough since they only had a small amount of precum.

Tsukikage halted his movements in fear that he was causing Axia pain and asked him, "Oh! Am I hurting you, Axia?" He was about to release his fingers from the tight butt, but his wrist was grabbed by the dragon's hand.

"I'm fine, Tsukikage," the Dragowizard replied with a look of enjoyment. "Just keep going," he begged as he lied back on the ground and prepared himself for a good fingering. After all, this was a Nanomachine he was dealing with, so he's sure to be pumping fast and reaching deep to hit all the right spots.

With Axia's OK, the ninja was back to work at jabbing the prostate. The digits retreated and plunged forward around 5 times per second. To Axia, it felt like he was using a vibrator. Tsukikage took it upon himself to rub one of the Dragowizard's inner thighs with his free hand. This was another boost of pleasure because Axia began moaning louder. The ninja, too, was really getting into it, but a thought hit him: he shouldn't be competing with Drum. Drum's his friend, he should be helping him and Axia get back together rather than taking the prize for himself. "Prize?" Tsukikage thought to himself, "Axia isn't an object, and Drum never thought of Axia like that. He clearly is the better suited mate for Axia." He felt this way, yet he also didn't want to stop now only to deny the dragon climax when he was more than halfway there. "It's just this," he thought to himself, "I will not go any further than this. I'm merely doing Axia a favor. Meanwhile, Axia was having so much fun, his dick was becoming a running faucet. He let Tsukikage do all the work on his ass. This time around, the fingers were much more lubed due to the precum running down his perineum and onto the digits and tailhole. The noises became squishy, and pants mixed with squeaks escaped from Axia's lungs.

Spurts came out thanks to the sweet spot on Axia's inner thigh being hit, but it was not yet the climax of the night. "Tsuki, haaah," Axia panted, "I'm almost there. Just keep, haaah, working your magic with those fingers of yours." The Nanomachine nodded receiving the order, so he picked up the speed pumping in and out 7 times per second and three fingers now. Tsukikage got the dragon drooling by this point. He could have his way with him if he wanted. Axia was clearly into this type of stimulation. He was hitting all the buttons in his hole walls and wasn't giving his taint a rest. The dragon dick was throbbing very noticeably signaling the cumshots were about to show up any second. For the final touch, the ninja diverted his hand's attention from the thigh to the blue orbs, massaging them and warming up the seed that would soon be spraying out of that gorgeous cock. "It's - I'm gonna," the Dragowizard exclaimed as loads of his dragon cum flew through the air between them. Some of it landed on Axia's stomach creating a puddle of drago jizz. Other shots hit the ninja's face, and Tsukikage got a good whiff of his scent. The rest landed on the ground, and a trickle of sperm slid down the blue ass crack. The Nanomachine's fingers ceased their pumping and left the butthole which was loosened up. Tsukikage gave Axia a moment to catch his breath, so he took that chance to clean themselves up with the help of the pond's water. The dragon had his gaze towards the night sky, so he didn't see what Tsukikage was doing, but he could feel the cool liquid on his scales. This was another of the ninja's many skills he had to offer enhancing the services Axia received.

Hearing that the dragon's breaths were becoming softer, Tsukikage asked him, "How did it feel?"

Sitting back up, Axia replied, "That felt incredible, Tsuki! Your fingers felt like a girl's dream toy." The ninja blushed at that odd compliment. "Though it wold be ironic if you were trying this on a female huh? Haha," the Dragowizard jested. The Nanomachine laughed as well, but then gave a sound of confusion when Axia crawled to him with a naughty face. "Now to return the favor," he cooed as he slid his hand up Tsukikage's thigh. Just as the dragon was about to reach the crotch, its travel was stopped by one of the ninja's hands. It was Axia's turn to look confused. He thought Tsukikage would be glad to have his length be played with. "Huh? Why are you stopping me, Tsukikage?" he questioned.

"Listen, Axia," the Nanomachine answered as he brought their hands to Axia's lap before letting go, "What I just did for you was only a favor." The dragon was still not understanding the meaning of this.

"What are you saying, Tsuki?" asked Axia. He sat himself in criss-cross position to acknowledge that the yiffing was done.

The ninja sighed and continued, "I only wanted to give you a nice treat after what you've been through today."

"Did you do this as an apology for what happened at the school? I told you it wasn't your fault," Axia scolded.

"It's not that," Tsukikage corrected, "I do wish to see you happy, but the one who will truly do that for you is your soul mate, Drum." Axia gathered what Tsukikage just told him. He still felt inside that he wants to be with Drum even if they have to go through the toughest trials. "There is one thing you were right about, Axia," Tsukikage added. The dragon looked at him in curiosity for his answer. "The reason Drum reacted that way was because he was jealous, and he was jealous because he didn't want to lose you."

Sparkles along with tears appeared in Axia's eyes. This was hope that he could be reunited with his buddy. "I never thought of it like that," Axia sobbed. He was about to wipe away his tears, but Tsukikage beat him to it using his scarf to capture the salty liquid. While refraining from more waterworks, the dragon smiled at the ninja who smiled back. They don't call him the Hugging Dragon for nothing for he gave the Nanomachine one. "Thank you for everything, Tsukikage," Axia spoke.

Hugging back, the ninja responded, "You're very welcome." Tsukikage broke the hug to tell Axia an idea. "We should go to Dragon World so you and Drum can make up."

Thinking about it, Axia added, "I would like that very much." Then, a frown came across his face which Tsukikage noticed. "If he doesn't, then I suppose that's the end for us."

The Nanomachine placed one of Axia's hands in his palm. "I'm sure he will," he assured. "Let's wait until morning to leave. It's the weekend, so we'll tell Zanya and Gao to come with that way he and Drum can make amends as well." Axia nodded as he yawned. "Come on, we should be going to bed," the ninja suggested. The Dragowizard agreed, so he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on. As the two headed back inside Tsukikage looked upwards and thought to himself, "Prepare yourself, Drum. Your buddy's coming for you."


	8. Conquering Your Pride

Ch. 8 Conquering Your Pride

* * *

Morning arrived, but no one was inside except for the two monsters, one of which was still asleep with his tail curled around himself on Zanya's bed. Proceeding a few snoozes, the Dragowizard woke up rubbing his eyes to see he was alone in the room. "Hmm? Is anyone here?" he shouted out. He hopped off the bed and walked out the room and into the hallway. Still no sign of the boys down either way. He continued walking into their living room, but was just as empty as any other room. "Where is everybody?" Axia pondered.

"I see you've awaken," spoke a voice from behind which caught the dragon off guard. Axia turned around to see Zanya's buddy standing by the front door. "Good morning, Axia."

"Morning, Tsukikage," the dragon replied, "Where are Zanya and Akatsuki?"

The ninja replied with, "Remember those errands that Zanya had to do yesterday?" He gestured Axia his way with his hand as if to show him the answer.

Walking towards Tsukikage, the Dragowizard inquired, "Yeah. What about them?"

Tsukikage grabbed Axia's hand and responded, "Well what he did was arrange a party with his friends." The Nanomachine opened the door and both creatures walked outside to see the brothers, Kuguru, Baku, Gao, and even Tetsuya along with Asmodai gathered.

Gao raised a hand and exclaimed, "Hey, Axia! Did you have a fun sleepover?"

"Yo, dog. Great to see you again!" Tetsuya added while doing a small dance.

"Glad to see you woke up," stated Zanya.

All these people being here dazzled the feminine dragon. "You mean to tell me that you planned this since before we even came here?" Axia asked feeling struck with awe.

Since he was among others now, Tsukikage replied with a nod and a "Nin,". The Dragowizard realized why he went back to becoming silent and giggled.

"Just one question, however," the dragon remarked. The Nanomachine gave him his attention to hear his question. "Why is Tetsuya here, not that I don't mind?"

Hearing his name, Tetsuya jumped in answered, "Cuz we're a team, yo! We stick together to face whatever harsh things are thrown our way." Axia was overwhelmed that his friends put together this arrangement to help him patch things with his dragon lover - though of course no one knew except Tsukikage that Drum actually has feelings for Axia as well (Gao is the only one with suspicions of the matter). "Plus, I kinda wanted to visit another world, and Asmodai here won't let me go to Magic World," Tetsuya added sounding annoyed.

Asmodai reiterated, "I said that I didn't feel like taking you yet." He saw the pout on his buddy's face and chuckled. "Maybe I'll take you when your BuddyFight skills surpass Gao's." He laughed harder at that comment, and so did a few of the others.

"That's harsh, A-Dog," was all the dancer had to say while kicking the ground and putting his hands in his pockets.

Aside from the addition of the dancing buddies, there was still one question remaining. "So how will we be going to Dragon World? None of us are users of that world except for Gaowow," Axia pointed out.

With a smirk and a pull of her hair lights, Kuguru answered, "We have one more party member joining us." She pointed upwards, and above the ground-born beings was a boy with his Buddy Skill on. Flying beside him was a large green dragon with a sword on his helmet.

"Oh, I remember you!" the Dragowizard exclaimed, "You were at Sengoku Academy to put a stop to the Disaster Force activity that happened there. Tasuku, was it?"

The Boy Wonder nodded and stated, "That's right, Axia." He gestured towards his buddy and added, "Jack here is our ticket to Dragon World."

"I hear that you guys were having a problem with Drum," Jack spoke, "so I gladly obliged to be of help for a friend in need." He couldn't be talking about Axia since they've never spoken to each other before, which is exactly what the blue dragon thought. The green dragon looked at Gao whom was giving him a thumbs up, thus answering Axia's question. Obviously there's some catching up to do, but that's partially the point of this travel, and the small dragon couldn't wait to be reunited with his lover so that they may get the opportunity to share stories in the future.

Thanking the crew, the Dragowizard stated, "You guys are the best." His eyes were becoming watery, but he held back the waterworks. Tsukikage set a hand on his shoulder, and Axia smiled at him and personally thanked him.

"Well, if we're all ready to go, bros," Baku commented. Nods were exchanged, giving Tasuku and Jack the signal to set off.

"Take it away, Jack," Tasuku stated to his buddy. The Armordragon concentrated and opened up a portal ground-level so that everyone can enter. One by one they each transported with the buddy cop and his Buddy being the last ones in line.

* * *

His dad having not returned from his meeting, Drum was still positioned at the king's hall. He spent the last couple hours catering to the young dragons and playing with them. He let them grab his tail and chew on it to which he didn't mind. They also seemed to enjoy riding him as he crawled around and breathed fire acting like a feral creature. The only thing he wasn't okay with letting them be involved with was his drill. This time spent with the baby dragons increased his likeness towards them. It was getting late in Dragon World, so the tykes should be heading to bed soon. Becoming slightly worried, Drum said to himself "He's been gone all day. I hope he comes back soon."

A portal appeared to the side of Drum. Feet stepped out of it, and right on cue, Fang Slade has appeared on the scene. He didn't look too happy, though. "I've returned, my son, and with some," he began to speak, but was cut off due to noticing his son being on all fours with three baby dragons on his back. He didn't know what to say to that, and Drum didn't either as he broke a sweat.

The younger Armordragon used this as a first step to overcoming his embarrassment and only set the babies down so that he may stand. He was just glad to see his dad home. "Father, I'm happy to see you made it!" he shouted.

Trying not to lose his posture from the image he just saw, Fang continued, "Um yes, I've returned." His face grew troubled again. "Anyway, I bring awful news." Those words were unsettling to Drum since he knew it most likely had to do something with Magic World. He braced himself for the information he was about to receive. Before Fang Slade uttered another word, a second portal opened at the front of the hall. "Who else could be coming?" Drum thought to himself. He was surprised to see who it was. All of Team Balle du Soleil was now present along with Tasuku and Jack, and, of course, Axia. All the monsters were in their normal forms since this wasn't Earth and they wouldn't intimidate the locals. "G-Gao! Axia!" the red and orange dragon exclaimed. Fang Slade was still in wonder as to why all of his son's friends were here. Drum, on the other hand, had a feeling.

The Armordragon's buddy was the first to walk up to him. "I bet you're wondering how we were able to get here," he started with a small smile. "We asked a favor from Jack since Tasuku was the only other one with a Buddy from Dragon World." Gao gave another thumbs up at the green dragon and thanked him.

"Anytime, Mikado," Jack responded as Tasuku nodded.

Gao scratched the back of his head and continued, "I'm here to apologize for yelling at you about the pudding. It was wrong of me to accuse you that you sneaked seconds." Hearing this brought a tingling sensation inside Drum. "I also want to take back calling you a pig. I was being a total jerk." Then, the Mighty Sunfighter extended the same arm he was just scratching his head with out to his Buddy. "Can you forgive me?" he asked with a sorrowful smile.

The Bunker Dragon looked at the hand, then eyed his Buddy and grabbed his hand with his own. "I forgive you, Buddy," Drum replied looking happy that he cleared the tension with one person. Naturally, Gao returned the smile, and so did the other visitors to this world except for one. The buddies let go of each others hand, and Gao stated, "Now I think it's your turn to apologize to someone." He stepped back as the Dragowizard stepped forth slowly. Drum's smile dropped to an almost nervous look Fang Slade raised an eyebrow at the difference in tension his son had between this other dragon than how he did with the human.

Just as the two dragons were a couple feet from each other, Drum spoke, "Axia, I," but was interrupted by a slap to the face. Everyone gasped at this action, except Drum's father who only dropped his jaw. The younger Bunker Dragon put his hand to his face and looked at the blue dragon with a surprised stare. Axia gave him a stern look as if that slap had meaning. Drum's response to that was, "I deserved that." Axia exhaled letting out that feeling of rush he just had. The red and orange dragon continued, "First off, I'd like to apologize for exploding at you and Tsukikage. I ruined the nice time the three of us could've had." The Dragowizard crossed his arms awaiting the next apology. "Next, I wanna apologize for hitting you. I should have kept my cool." He clenched his fist in regret before releasing his grasp. "I promise that will never happen again."

"Is that all you have to say Drum?" Axia inquired. The Armordragon only looked at him in silence. "Isn't there something else you want to share with your friends and family?" The blue dragon was edging him on. Drum was still tongue-tied about opening up publicly. Beads of sweat ran down his face and neck.

Fang Slade stepped in the conversation and questioned, "What is he talking about, Son?" Drum almost forgot his dad was still among them, and acknowledging his presence only made it tougher to speak. Even the kids and the other buddy monsters (excluding Tsukikage) were in wonder as to what Axia was referring to. Drum's heart was beating faster, and more sweat trailed down his scales. This was harder than he imagined it would be.

Still not saying anything, the Dragowizard's eyes began to water. "If you choose to stay silent about it, then I'm leaving!" he warned. Drum's face was becoming entirely red.

"Just spit it out, Drum!" Gao yelled. A few others shouted words of encouragement to get their dragon friend to speak, but they just made his stomach twist.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Son! Out with it!" Fang Slade added. His son's fists clenched up again, and his breathing was becoming uneasy.

Axia was losing his hope for his lover, and just as the Dragowizard was about to retreat, the Armordragon couldn't take it anymore, so he thundered, "OKAY!" Everyone grew silent from that roar and stayed that way so that they can fully listen to what he had to say. Drum took inhaled and exhaled before beginning his explanation. "Yesterday at Castle, Gao and Kazane were BuddyFighting, and her Buddy, Blade, mentioned you." the blue dragon wondered why he was brought up by that Dungeon World monster. "He tried enticing me by saying I was weaker without you and he succeeded." That statement may have implied a fact, and Axia had a feeling what that fact was. "After the fight I went inside the store section and that's when I asked Gao to pick up your card, and - well, you know the rest." He walked closer to the Dragowizard and rested both palms on each of his shoulders. Both dragons locked gazes with Axia's eyes beginning to sparkle, and his face turning pink. "You see," Drum continued with sparkles forming in his eyes as well, "That green bird was right. Axia, you do make me stronger."

Adjusting to smile, the blue dragon remarked admiringly, "Awe, Drum. That's so sweet."

The son Armordragon adjusted his position so that both Axia and himself were in full view of his father and the others. "You were also correct, Father," Drum stated as he gave his dad another look before turning back to face his lover. "Axia isn't my friend," Both Fang Slade and the Dragowizard looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "and this is why."

"Drum, what are you ta - gmmf!" was all the feminine dragon had to say before his first kiss was stolen by the Armordragon standing before him. Everyone gasped except for Gao whom gave a smirk since he had a hunch for quite some time now. Zanya shielded Akatsuki's eyes since he was too young to see that type of contact. Fang Slade simply crossed his arms without uttering a sound.

Tsukikage thought to himself, "Just like I said, Axia. Drum is the one for you." A quick state of astonishment passed before Axia gently shut his eyes and wrapped his hands around Drum to fully take in this moment with his soul mate. Both maws were locked in this deep kiss for a good twelve seconds. The two dragons held each other tightly in a lovingly embrace unafraid to show their true feelings for each other in front of others. All they cared about who knew of their love was themselves and they were both more than okay with it.

Being the one to start the kiss, Drum was also the one to break it. Doing so, he gave a warm smile to his blue lover while confirming, "I don't care who knows anymore." He grabbed Axia's hand and faced his father. "He is my soul mate and the one I want to be with." Fang Slade looked at his son and his lover with a dreading stare. "I love, Axia!" the younger red dragon proudly announced, "And there's nothing you or anyone can say that will make me want to tear us apart. Sure we may be gay dragons, but we're dragons regardless of our sexuality!"

Fang Slade's focus was completely directed at his son now. "Is that so?" he inquired not breaking his character. "Your love is that strong?" Looks were exchanged between the three dragons before Drum and Axia nodded. "Well, my son," he began to say as he chuckled, "you don't know how proud you just made!" With jaw wide open, his son looked at him like he was crazy to which Fang Slade chuckled further at. "I don't mind what my son's love interests are."

"You mean you're not frustrated that I like males?" Drum asked his father feeling a rush of relief coming by.

"Of course!" the dad replied, "I only wish that you walk down the right path to becoming a great warrior like your Father." He walked towards his son and grabbed his shoulder. "And owning up to your emotions in such a display certainly was a great step forward on that path. This is what Armordragon pride is!" Those words brought a huge smile as well as a few tears to the son Bunker Dragon. "As for you, Axia," he stated with a hearty grin, "you made a fine decision picking my son for a mate, and I'm sure he did the same when he chose you. I'm also sure, as a couple, you will achieve many great things."

Feeling honored, Axia stated, "Thank you, Fang Slade. I promise I won't let Drum or you down."

"Th- thank you, Father!" Drum happily replied. He always wanted to make his dad proud ever since he was a small dragon, and knowing that falling in love with another male can't make him any less proud may have been the biggest stress relief to the young Armordragon. He turned to his lover and rejoiced, "You hear that, Axia? Even others such as my father accept our relationship!"

Axia interlocked the fingers of both his and Drum's hands and cheered, "It's fantastic, Drumkins! You've made me so happy letting our relationship become open to the public!" What the lovebirds did next caused the others (including Gao this time) to gasp: the Dragowizard hugged the Armordragon whom hugged back. They have to admit, though, those two look very happy together. They wouldn't be so shocked, of course, if this display of affection wasn't hidden earlier.

Catching Drum's attention, Gao shouted, "Finally glad to see you admit it, pal!"

Confused, the Armordragon let go of the Dragowizard and replied, "Huh? You mean you knew all along?"

Smirk returning to his face, Gao answered, "You two are always around each other. I knew you really didn't mean it when you said you didn't enjoy his company." He looked back at Axia and gave him a shy laugh. The blue dragon wasn't mad at him, though, so he giggled in response to his lover's silly behavior. "And just like your dad," Drum's Buddy continued, "I'm also okay with whatever you're interested in."

"Us, too, bro," Baku spoke for himself and the rest.

"As well as us monsters," Jack added.

The Nanomachine held up a scroll that read, "Full support."

Drum looked at each and every one of them, and they were all giving looks of approval. "Wow, thanks, you guys," he marveled as he shed some more waterworks. "You know, Jack reminded me," he spoke to Axia who was wondering what he had to say," Everyone knows that he considers Tasuku his family, so I want you to be part of mine."

Axia's eyes grew wide hearing what he just heard. "I'd love to, Drum!" he cheered as he threw his arms over his soon-to-be spouse and nuzzled his neck. Returning the hug, Drum nuzzled back the top of his mate's head.

Kuguru awed at that statement. "Does Dragon World hold ceremonies for marriage like we do back on Earth?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Fang Slade answered. "There's a local here that's in charge of such events. I can arrange for that to happen."

Filled with excitement, Axia asked the father, "Would you do that for us, Mr. Bunker Dragon?"

Nodding once, Fang responded, "If that is what you two desire, then yes."

The couple looked at each other, then at Drum's dad and stated, "We do."

"When will the ceremony take place," Tasuku asked interested in attending.

Tetsuya spoke up, "Maybe we should leave that to whenever our dragon homies feel like they're ready to officially commit their love."

"Sounds fine to me," Axia stated, "What about you, Drum?"

The red and orange dragon looked at his dad and asked him, "Can you give us some time?"

"Sure, son," the father replied.

Returning his gaze back at his mate, Drum suggested, "Maybe in the meantime I can show you more of Dragon World." Axia gave that idea a thought. The Armordragon then looked at his Buddy and stated, "If that's okay with you, kid."

At first, Gao gave a look as though he wanted Drum to come home already, but he gave it a second thought and responded, "Go ahead, man. You two deserve some time together."

Thanking Gao, the Armordragon asked his mate hoping he'd agree to follow suit, "What do you say, Axia? A date on my home planet?"

Placing a palm on an orange cheek, Axia answered, "That sounds like a great idea. I would like that very much."

Hearing that his date was about to happen made Drum happy one second, but the next made him lose some of that emotion due to remembering that his Father had just come back from Magic World. "So what news did you have about Magic World, Father?" he inquired. That question caught the interest of Axia and the other Magic World monster, Asmodai.

"Oh. You're dad went to my planet for something?" the Dragowizard questioned.

The father Armordragon hesitated to answer which brought some suspicions to the Demon Lord. Thinking of what to say, Fang replied, "Oh, it's none of your concern. It was just something between us monster leaders." He ended that with a disguised laugh. Asmodai didn't buy that excuse, but he chose not to say anything with witnesses around.

The son believed his father and payed no mind to that thought any longer. All he could think about then was his date. "So I guess we'll see you later," he stated to the kids.

"Thanks for letting us spend the day together, Gaowow!" Axia exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, Axia!" Gao cheered giving them a thumbs up.

While the couple and the others were giving their goodbyes, Asmodai appeared behind Fang and tapped his shoulder. "So what's really up with Magic World and why aren't you telling your son?" he whispered. Fang Slade gave him all the details he was given quietly. "Ah, I see."

"I only tell you this because you're also a Demon Lord," Fang stated, "but please don't ruin the happiness of these two by telling them or anyone else for that matter."

"Don't worry, I'll let time dictate when they should know," Asmodai promised before reappearing unnoticed next to his Buddy so he could also say goodbye.

"Have fun, you two! Take care!" The dragons were told before the others stepped into the portal Jack created again.

The Dragowizard and the Nanomachine gave one last glance at each other before Tsukikage left, and Axia thought, "You were right Tsukikage. Thanks for believing in us."

Once the last visitor entered the portal and it closed, Drum stated to his father, "Goodbye, Father." Then, he grabbed Axia's hand once again as they walked out the hall. "I promise you'll love it here."

The blue dragon held onto the Armordragon's arm with his other hand, kissed him in the cheek and remarked, "As long as you're there, I'll love wherever I happen to be."

Watching his son and future son-in-law take off, Fang Slade spoke to himself with a proud smile, "Farewell, my son and Axia." Suddenly a cry was heard from behind. The babies were getting hungry. Concerned about the parents' whereabouts, the father dragon wondered, "Now when are you little ones leaving?"

* * *

**End of Act I**


	9. Date in Dragon World

**Act II** Ch. 1 Date in Dragon World

* * *

Unlike Earth, Dragon World seems to be mostly land. There was nothing in sight but mountains and canyons in the horizon. There were, however, bodies of water nearby such as rivers and a waterfall accompanied by a lake bed at its base. This was all intriguing to the visitor from Magic World. It was still a wonderful sight to him, nonetheless. Drum first wanted to show his partner the battle arena he would do his daily training, but that wasn't all. The idea of sparring with the wizard spawned in his head as well. "Um, I don't know if I want to go through with this, Drum," Axia spoke up nervously, unsure of his battle stance even after his mate explained it to him.

The Armordragon laughed in response to the other dragon's uncertainty and encouraged, "Ha ha, come on, Axia! It'll be fun!" Legs separated and planted firmly, focused eyes and steady arms showed that this skilled warrior was ready to pounce at the frightened newcomer. In comparison, the Dragowizard's knees were pointed in awkward directions, and he threw fists up, but his fingers were loose. "I'll go easy on ya," Drum promised as he threw Axia a wink.

"But- but I don't wanna hurt you, Drumkins."

"No one will get hurt," the red dragon genuinely assured.

"It seems like you still the advantage, however," the blue scaley claimed.

Drum was intrigued to hear this excuse. "Oh? What could that be?"

"I'll be distracted by your magnificent, bare pecs." Drum grinned at that compliment. It was true; both of the opponents were topless. "Speaking of which, do I seriously have to fight without the top of my uniform? This looks uncanny," Axia complained. All that he wore above the waist was his scarf and his helmet. His monocle was removed to avoid breaking it in the case of an accident. He also had to be barefoot to prevent foot injury.

Drum remarked, "I think you look nifty like that, Axy." Now it was Axia's turn to become flustered. "Plus, I'll probably be equally distracted by your gorgeous chest." The magic user was still unsure. Even though his specialty wasn't physical strength, Axia had a decent build with beautifully toned scales, and the Armordragon noticed that about him. "I know you can get the hang of this with enough practice," Drum added pouring belief into his lover.

"Drum, that's very nice of you to say, but I just don't thi- gwah!" the wizard stated before being interrupted by the Armordragon as he went for his shoulders, but Axia quickly grabbed the arms attempting to knock him down and adjusted his legs to be firmer. True to the stats on their cards, Drum was physically stronger than Axia, and this fact was causing the blue dragon's feet to grind against the ground. The Dragowizard grunted, "You could have given me a warning!"

Laughing to himself, Drum responded, "I know, but then I wouldn't have seen how fast your reflexes are." Both dragons were continuing to shift slowly towards Axia's direction.

Axia scoffed at that excuse, "Ugh, you're so full of it sometimes." They struggled a moment longer until Drum brought his opposer onto one knee. He was thoroughly impressed with the other dragon's stamina.

"You know, Axia, I'm surprised you managed to last this long," the Armordragon complimented as he was nearing victory in this tussle.

Using as much strength as he can to prolong his inevitable and unquestionable defeat, Axia grunted, "I don't see why you're so surprised, Drum." The red scaley had to raise an eyebrow to that response. "You should know from our previous escapade that I can last quite a while with you, hehe." Then, a wink was sent to Drum's way as well as a sultry grin.

Becoming a little flustered, Drum added, "That's right. Another thing I learned from our romp," but then he paused mid sentence so he can fully take down the other dragon as he pinned him to the ground. After opening his eyes due to flinching, Axia saw that his buddy was so close to his face that their noses were touching. "is that I can get you to submit to me easily," the red dragon finished saying. The wizard couldn't deny that. His attraction towards the heroic, red dragon was too great to ignore. He didn't want Drum to be right, so instead he caught Drum off guard be giving his snout a lick. That was Axia's moment to throw the other scaley off himself and retaliate with him doing the pinning to the other. The Armordragon was stunned that he let himself get fooled like that. "Hey! What the heck was that?" he barked.

"Oh hush, you handsome dragon," Axia playfully stated only to follow that up with a peck on the pinned scaley's lips to get him to stay quiet. That was effective in that Drum calmed down while closing his eyes to fully relax and take in the kiss. The kiss, however, was just a mere distraction. The Dragowizard saw that his partner was entranced, so he began to move his hips on Drum's lap. The Armordragon began to feel a sensation in his lower region due to the blue dragon's grinding and he let out a low groan.

Drum opened his eyelids halfway and grinned. He realized that the force of Axia's arms against him was lifted, so he grabbed his lover by the waist with one hand and one butt cheek with the other. He rubbed the mound which got the wizard to giggle in pleasure. "Two can play at this game," the red dragon declared teasingly. All their rubbing caused their members to stiffen. Drum's was poking the blue butt through his loincloth while Axia's prick was beginning to create a damp spot in his pants. Continuing to feel around the clothed ass, Drum remembered the butt-shaped fruit and the technique used on them. "Hey, Axy. I picked up an idea while you were gone yesterday." The blue dragon raised an eyebrow to signal his curiosity and the next thing he knew was his cheek given a firm smack. A shiver of pleasure shot through Axia's spine as his face turned pink. His eyes were filled with want, and the red dragon saw. "I take it you enjoyed that," the Armordragon remarked for further confirmation. All Axia did was nod his head with a look of eagerness for more spanks to come, and he was given just that with Drum giving each ass cheek a turn to be slapped. Soon, the tent in the Dragowizard's pants grew taller, and Drum's member slipped around the loincloth making itself exposed and dotting the blue dragon's rump with pre with each thrust.

Now that the red scaley's dick was out in the open, Axia grabbed it and gave it a few squeezes. He began to feel the pre trickle down his hand, so he licked off the substance and placed his hand around the shaft to repeat that sequence. He stopped after several clean ups and decided to take off his white trousers and unwrap his scarf. Then, he tossed the two items to the side and turned around. That gave Drum a full view of his rear and tail hole. Next, the Dragowizard removed his lover's cloth and threw it with the other pieces of clothing. Being nude made the dragons much more comfortable as well as cooled down since they just wrestled. "I, too, learned a new trick while you were away," Axia stated as he lowered his stomach on Drum's. Drum was still fixated on the juicy butt hole presented before him, so he wasn't totally prepared to be surprised for what his partner had to share to improve their sex life. With his own hand covered in saliva due to licking up the precum, Axia dug a single finger into Drum's asshole to which his reaction was letting out a gasp. The wizard gave the other dragon a second to accommodate to one finger before inserting a second one. One more digit entered the anal passage before Axia turned his head back to see his lover's face wincing and spoke, "I hope your cute bum is ready for this, Drumkins," and with that, Axia began pumping his three fingers inside Drum's butt. He made sure to mind his claws, so he wouldn't scratch Drum's delicate anal walls. A yelp escaped from the Armordragon's maw, and he threw his head back due to him never feeling this type of stimulation before. The Dragowizard paused his movement with fingers still lodged in the red dragon's sensitive sphincter and inquired his boyfriend, "Uh-oh! Did I scratch your insides, Drum?"

Lifting then shaking his head, Drum answered, "That was starting to feel kinda good. Is that how it feels for you back there?" Axia nodded with excitement in his eyes. "Huh. Now I sort of understand how that must've felt for you during our first time." That remark made Axia smile as it made him feel closer to Drum. He understands him a little more, and that was a sign of love to the blue scaley.

"Well, I'll continue fingering you if you return the favor and go back to striking my bum," Axia giggled lustfully. He added persuasion - even though he didn't need it - by wiggling his rump and swished his slender tail.

Before responding verbally, a slap was given to Axia's bottom. "Gladly," was all Drum had to say as a toothy grin developed on his snout. It was easier said than done, though, due to the blue dragon's digits digging deeply into Drum's derriere caused the rest of his muscles to react. He still managed, however, to deliver his fair share of butt smacks. Whenever his hand made contact with Dragowizard booty, the owner of that booty growled out of approval. Once enough spanks were given (which wasn't many), Axia's prick began spilling his dragon dick essence on Drum's muscly stomach. Axia was scooting his ass closer to his lover's maw, and when it became in range, Drum used his tongue to dive straight in the inviting taint. The slippery organ's entrance caused Axia's own to hang out of his mouth. His face was that of a bottom bitch in bliss with eyes rolling back. The dragon giving the rimjob was also enjoying the act. There was something savoring about the Dragowizard's inner walls that Drum loved. He kept spanking Axia while drilling his asshole to taste every inch of his insides as he can. Axia didn't notice at first, but his tongue was hanging so low that it was touching Drum's now fully erect member because he was too caught up in all the treatment his rump was receiving. After realizing, though, he simply lowered his head to let the dick settle in his panting maw. The panting created a more moist space in his mouth which was an acceptable temperature for the Armordragon's sex-ready penis. Having about four inches placed in his jaw, Axia latched onto the succulent meat and began suckling for precum. More precum was produced thanks to the fingering provided which was much to Drum's increasing enjoyment. Both dragons played each others butts like instruments they were skilled at, hitting each others prostates with tongue or finger.

Drum was practically making out with Axia's delicious blue booty, making room with his strong dragon tongue. The Dragowizard's insides became so wet that it looked is if it was capable of moistening itself and was responsible of looking that way. Axia craved for more of Drum's cock, so he sank lower on the beautiful length until he stuffed his face with eight inches. Due to his body positioned at a more acute angle, the pre puddled on Drum's abs reached his own stomach, so there were ropes of precum between both torsos. He slathered the side of dragon penis while inside his mouth, then he rose to the top, kissed the pre-covered head where the urethra was and proceeded to slide his tongue down to the knot. He may have been a wizard of magic, but Axia was a wizard of the art of oral sex as well. The Armordragon retrieved his oral organ from the bowels and went for the scrotum that happened to sneak its way behind Axia. He warmed up both balls before licking straight up onto the taint again and back down. He didn't want to neglect a single part of his tongue's "care". With one last long slurp followed by a pat to the butt this time, Drum past Axia's backside to speak to him. "Damn, Axia. Your butt tastes just as amazing as pudding!" That was saying something, considering how much that red dragon loved pudding, and Axia was aware of that honorable simile, so he swished his tail to show how delighted he was to hear that.

That comment was probably the cue for Axia to slide his coated digits from Drum's bum, and with a trail of little kisses from the base of the shaft to the tip, the wizard ended his foreplay while licking his lips for any pre that may have been dabbed around his snout. "You have an impressive length, Drum," Axia complimented as he sat himself on top of Drum's tummy, "Probably the largest I've seen personally." Drum wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but his loving partner wasn't hesitant to remove the curious look on his face. "Back at my wizarding school, we had showers for those living in the dorms. Of course, they were separated by gender, and whenever I went to cleanse myself while another or more was present..." He paused to blush and stroke his own tail. The Armordragon could tell he felt somewhat timid to admit what he was about to say. "I- I couldn't help but look at their groins without being noticed," he mustered up to confess, "but they were always flaccid, obviously, so I could never be sure how big each one was even though some of them were pretty hung and not hard to begin with." The Dragowizard began looking into space trying to envision each dragonhood he caught a glimpse of, but Drum had to laugh at what he just heard, causing Axia to lock back into reality. At first, Axia scoffed and pouted, but then he had to ask "Is it that ridiculous sounding?"

"Honestly, it does a little," Drum remarked as he calmed down. Axia looked away from his partner with a returning pout. The red scaley placed a hand on Axia's tail and added, "but don't feel embarrassed about that, Axy." The dragon on top of him turned his head only so that one eye was looking at him. "If I had known I was attracted to other male dragons before, I probably would have stared at many butts during training match ups. I mean, have you seen our armor? We practically don't wear any kind of undergarments."

Turning about ninety degrees counterclockwise, Axia draped his palms on each of Drum's shoulders and stated with joy in his eyes, "But I like that about my strong, handsome Armordragon: being exposed down there. That way I can do this." The next move the blue dragon made was aligning his wet hole with the slicked up pecker, and with a steady backward motion, Drum entered Axia up until the knot with ease. A grumble was heard from the red dragon as penis throbbed within that blue scaley ass. He looked up at his lover who nodded as if he was ready for the rutting to begin. "My asshole burns, Drumkins, and I need your spunk to dowse me," Axia pleaded. Drum gladly obliged, and with his hands on Axia's hips, he started the ride with his own hips bucking into the wizard's snug backside. The yiffing was already filled with wet, lewd sounds and tiny splashes of mixed liquids around Drum's dick and Axia's ass. To make the riding more comfortable, Axia laid his chest against his lover's below him. He licked beneath Drum's chin to add a touch of affection in the romp. His tongue withdrew suddenly due to a loud smack to his ass cheek. The perpetrator of the butt slap gave a snicker and raised his eyebrows as if asking his companion to continue. "Yes, Drum. Spank my bottom while you fill my aching insides," Axia requested with pants spacing out that speech. He was thankful that Drum learned that technique for it made him quite hot. The Armordragon could feel it on his plundering shaft because whenever he delivers a blow to either scaley butt cheek, Axia's inner walls tense up and hug his dick. To thank him, Axia went back to licking starting with Drum's neck. His licks trailed upwards returning to the under chin, then the side of the red scaley's face. Finally his tongue ended its travel at Drum's maw by meeting with the other tongue, and both dragons locked lips. Their moans vibrated in each others mouths all through the kiss, and both tongues played with one another.

The pairs of lips disconnected so that the dragons could catch their breath. Meanwhile, the knot of Drum's cock was banging against the anal door for entry as well. Drum shifted from utilizing his hands for spanking to spreading Axia's anus so that his wide girth could plug up the wizard's love hole. "No, don't- hah- stop," Axia panted referring to the ass smacks, "I can handle your knot. Just please spank me... hard!" He put faith in his partner again as he went back to giving smacks to his rump. He questioned Axia's motives, however, since spanking him caused his tail hole to clench for a second. Drum quit wondering and instead focused on helping tie them together by ramming his length against Axia's ring, stretching it outward to accommodate its size. That was an easy task, though, due to saliva during foreplay, so the knot slipped in in no time. Now when the blue dragon was spanked, his bowels squeezed Drum's thick length entirely. The prick was digging further into Axia now with the knot pulsating against his prostate. Axia's own dragonhood began leaking like a broken faucet. All the spanking and dick in his ass was sending him over the top. The sweat spawned during the yiff was only adding more to sweating from the wrestling. The pair's panting was increasing has they were close to achieving climax. Axia arched his back and pounded with his own butt against the base of Drum's dick and his orbs. "I feel it c-coming, Drum," he warned, and Drum was feeling the same.

Speed was picking up at a quick rate for that right satisfaction of friction before shots were fired. Gripping tightly to Axia's waist, Drum exclaimed, "I'm about to, also, Axia!" His length was exiting and entering Axia's pounded hole with the head inside at all times. Whenever it was pulled back from the warm confines of that dragon butt, pre was splashing about and dripping onto Drum's sack. With a few more slaps and thrusts to the butt, both dragons roared as they shot their loads of seed either on Drum's face and chest or in Axia's booty. Some of the wizard's hot spunk landed in Armordragon's mouth while other drops dripped over his nipples and onto the smooth ground. Drum was able to keep his dragon sperm lodged in the now warmer hole with his penis plugged at the anal ring. Feeling quite spent, Axia rest his sticky body on Drum's once more, and the couple lied there for a moment. Something compelled him to do so, but Drum dragged his arms up to the center of Axia's back and hugged him with eyes closed and a genuine smile.

At first Axia accepted the hug and gave a happy sigh, but soon realized what exactly just happened. Much to his surprise, Axia inquired his lover, "Are you... hugging me right now?" The red scaley's eyes opened and observed that his body was indeed hugging his beloved. Then he looked at his partner's face and saw the excitement on it. "You totally are!" Axia cheered while that only made Drum blush, but he didn't want to let go. "I never thought you'd be the one to hug me first!"

Not really knowing what to say, Drum stammered, "It's just- You're the only one I feel comfortable hugging." He could tell that his words were ones Axia was happy to hear since his tail began swishing again; that or the huge smile on the Dragowizard's face. "Plus, it feels nice hugging you: the way the scales on your back are all smooth and having your chest pressed against mine." He wanted to say more at first, but he was hushed by Axia's smooch to the cheek followed by a nuzzle and a hug to Drum's head. They stayed quiet until the knot slipped out of Axia's tail hole and most of the gooey semen spilled out getting the blue dragon's balls sticky. As Axia picked himself up, the cum strings between his and Drum's stomach snapped, then he offered his lover a helping hand. Drum took the offer as he was stood up and he stated, "We should get cleaned up. I can take us to the springs." Axia nodded as they went for their equipment and suited up all that was necessary and decent for the public eye in Dragon World.

"Hold on, Drum," Axia stated while paused in wonder. They've been in the arena for quite some time and they just yiffed for about half the time if not more. "How come no one stopped by in all that time? We could have been caught!"

First, a small chuckle left Drum's mouth, then he explained, "I asked for a period of privacy to 'spar' in this arena, and we're still under the time limit by another twenty minutes, so we're still fine."

"So you knew this would happen beforehand?"

"Hehe! Yup!" Drum responded with a hand behind his head.

He couldn't give a hug since he was holding the rest of his equipment, Axia nuzzled his partner and spoke, "Thank you for the date, Drumkins."

Being in the same situation, Drum only nuzzled back and replied, "Anything for you, Axy." Shortly after, the two walked out of the arena and headed to the springs where they can wash themselves.


	10. A Drum Line in My Heartbeat

Ch. 2 A Drum Line in My Heartbeat

* * *

Dusk was beginning to creep upon the world of the Armordragons as the interplanetary couple made their way into the mouth of the cave filled with hot springs and a lone waterfall. Not only did this cave have springs, but it is also the cave where the locals can observe Earth in search of buddies. The room where that can be done, though, is in another interior, so anyone who may be in there won't disturb the privacy of those using the springs. Even the rooms with the springs were divided so that one were for males' entry and the other females'. There weren't that many awake and about at that hour of the day, but there were also a few who had some of the springs occupied in the male side. None of that mattered to Drum or Axia, though. Neither of them were afraid to be seen together any longer. Still being polite, Drum greeted to a few of the dragons, "Hey guys. Nice time for a wash down, huh?" and those few waved in response not mentioning Axia at all even while acknowledging his presence. The couple strolled past the bodies of water so they could occupy one that was as far away from others as possible with an arm around each others back. "Look, Axy. There's a spot over there," Drum pointed out.

The spot Drum was referring to was a bit bigger in diameter. "It looks big enough for the two of us. Yeah, we'll pick that spot," Axia agreed. He heard a whistle and stopped to face some Armordragons jokingly flirting with him. Playing along, the blue dragon remarked, "Sorry, boys, but I'm already taken by this brave, handsome dragon." He rubbed his arm against Drum's shoulder to further emphasize the relation he and his partner clearly had. The false flirtation didn't upset Drum either, so he emitted a chuckle to show he was fine with the jest. The red scaley was just glad that no one was opposed to what they were seeing, and even if they were, he wouldn't let that change his motives. He and Axia headed to the spot they wanted without further delay waving at any others who were on their path. They got to edge of the spring and set their equipment nicely in a fair distance so they wouldn't get wet and undressed. The Armordragon stepped in first and waited for his mate on the underwater stone slab that served as the seat next to the edge. The Dragowizard dipped his toes first to test the temperature of the water and how it felt on his scales. "Ahh, this water feels nice," Axia stated then he let his legs and stomach feel the sensation as he sat down to accompany his mate across from him. He closed his eyes to just fully take in the relaxation coursing over his muscles. The blue dragon felt himself leaning in a way where his lower body was slipping off the seat to his comfort. Feeling like he was being stared at, Axia opened an eye to notice his companion giving him a funny look. He couldn't help but ask, "What is it?" Drum only kept to himself what was so funny. "Come on, Drum, tell me what you're thinking." Still no response, but the stare hadn't left. "Seriously, I wanna know wha- hahaha!" A sneaky toe rubbing the underside of one of Axia's feet caused him to elicit laughter in the middle of his speech.

"Hehe, gotcha!" the red scaley giggled as the foot assault took a step further. Drum stretched out his leg so that his foot would could reach the other scaley's stomach. This, of course, increased the laughing.

"Drum, haha- stop!" Axia pleaded while fidgeting in the water. He then grabbed Drum's foot and retaliated with tickles of his own. Drum jerked his leg upon contact and slipped off of his bottom thus dropping the upper half of his body into the water. He kicked his feet trying to pick himself up so at least his head was above water, and as he did, Axia lost grip of the foot. The next devious action Drum pulled off was drag his partner down into the water causing his hair to get wet which he knew Axia wouldn't take a liking to. The Armordragon tread the water waiting for his mate to come above the surface expecting to be yelled at. Axia's head rose above the spring with blonde hair covering part of his face and it looked at Drum with a blank expression. Drum prepared himself for a scolding, but what he received instead was a splash to the face. Drum shook his head and rubbed his eyes to see Axia sporting a smirk across his snout. The blue dragon faked a second incoming splash making Drum flinch and he had to laugh at how defensive the same dragon he called brave minutes ago became. Axia brought his hair behind his head and sassed, "That's what you get for getting my hair wet!"

Axia was caught off guard when Drum pulled him in again, but this time for an embrace. By this point the rivalry seceded and the romanticism switched on. "I'll have to remember that," Drum stated while spinning gently with his lover eyes locked. They didn't keep that up for too long for the sake of decency.

The two ended up seating themselves back down beside one another this time. Drum set an arm behind Axia's neck, and stretched his legs. Axia spoke, "You know, this kinda reminds me of our first ever encounter."

"You mean when you smacked me in the face with your tail?" Drum joked.

"Well, yes," the Dragowizard scoffed, "but after that when you saved me from falling into the ocean."

"Oh, right. Don't mention it."

"Except this time you and I are in the water together."

The next thing Drum wanted to say was going to sound corny, but he went ahead and expelled his thoughts. "Yeah, and, Axia, even though I may have not felt it then, now I'm certainly glad I made the decision to rescue you, otherwise I probably wouldn't have you around." Their gazes met again, and Drum continued, "And I'd be more than happy to do it again without hesitation."

Axia took Drum's free hand and locked fingers. Then, he scooted closer to the Armordragon who once again has moved Axia with his words and stated, "That fills me up inside to know that you'd do that for me."

Though Axia didn't realize it, Drum saw the set up Axia gave with his statement and jested, "Aren't you already filled from earlier?"

Quickly turning a bright red, Axia panicked and whispered, "Drum! Keep it down! Someone could here you!" Then, he nudged Drum's side with his elbow and crossed his arms now upset at the red lizard for ruining the moment.

Though his face and chuckles didn't express it, Drum felt sorry for breaking the sweet mood the pair was having. "Haha, don't be mad! I was just teasing you."

Noticing the set up that time, Axia saw it in Drum's face that he knew it as well and told him, "Don't even with that one." The Armordragon just laughed some more, and the Dragowizard joined in the laughter for the sake of it. "Okay. Come on. We should shower ourselves now." Drum agreed, and the couple stood up and climbed out of the water. They took their equipment with them in case another person would come by and use the space they were just in.

The two made way towards the waterfall at the end of the cave. The current wasn't harsh or strong, so it was perfectly fine standing in the rushing water. Once again, the armor of the coupling dragons were placed on the stone floor. Drum grabbed Axia's hand and walked him and himself into the "shower". Axia shut his eyes thinking the water would be too much for him, but once he felt his entire body enshrouded by the waterfall, he felt at ease with how the liquid felt against his scales. He immediately scrubbed his hair taking his time with it, but not too long so that he may step out of the waterfall to catch his breath. In the meantime, Drum did a quick scrub of his hair and groin before stepping out of the water and he noticed a slight stench coming from his pits, so that was what he aimed for next. However, while the red scaley lifted an arm, he felt his partner's palm place itself on his pit lending him some help. Drum took the offer and just stood there while Axia went to work on his underarm, then he moved on to the next one. Afterwards, they moved out from underneath the running water, and Drum stated, "Thanks, Axy."

"No problem, Drumkins," Axia cheered, "Now how would we dry ourselves?" His question was answered when Drum got on all fours and shook himself vigorously. The Dragowizard who had always just used a towel at his school looked in awe and remarked, "Oh. Well, okay." He mimicked his mate's stance and tried his best shaking himself with the same power Drum put into. He didn't come out completely dry, though, so Drum assisted by breathing a low flame and carefully so that he wouldn't catch Axia's hair on fire to heat Axia up. With one more full body shake, Axia felt dry enough where he wasn't dripping any longer. He waited for Drum to cease the fire breathing so he could give him a smooch. His lips felt warmer, but of course, that didn't bother the blue dragon.

Feeling ready to leave, the pair dressed themselves only enough so that they would be comfortable when they would sleep before heading out. Drum waved goodbye to his fellow Armordragons (as did Axia), and the couple exited the cave. Axia asked Drum, "Where to now, Drum?"

The red dragon pointed at the neighboring mountain and answered, "We're gonna camp the night up there." Axia looked skeptical about the idea of sleeping outdoors. "The ground is nice up there, so you don't have to worry about getting your hair dirty, but if you'd like, you can rest your pretty head on me." Drum knew he'd get Axia on board with his idea with that suggestion. Though, it could also be that Drum wanted to feel Axia pressed against him again. Either way, it was a win-win for both dragons. To save time, both dragons decided to fly up to the mountain. It was getting late, and the two couldn't wait to finally get some rest after an emotionally exhausting two days.

* * *

Upon reaching a spot on the mountainside with a great view, Axia sat down on the lush grass under a tree which grew some fruit unique to Dragon World. These were different from the ones with the baby nutrition ingredient, whereas these fruit shared a close resemblance to oranges in appearance and taste. Drum picked some of the fruit off and offered some to his mate. "Go ahead, Axy! Try a bite! I find them to be delicious," Drum stated.

Feeling somewhat hungry after such a long day, Axia gladly took one of the orange fruits and bit into it. "Mmm! These are yummy! Thanks, Drum!" Axia chimed. One fruit wasn't enough to satiate his hunger, so he grabbed another from the batch. Drum accompanied Axia via sitting beside him while eating his share of the nutritional edibles. "Wow, you can see a good portion of the village of your clan," Axia remarked in amazement, "You certainly know all the great spots around your home, huh?"

After swallowing a chunk of orange fruit Drum replied, "Yeah, I used to camp up here on my off days from training. When I was younger I would look up at the sky in think about someday meeting a Buddy of my own like many of the other Armordragons I know, and now I have a super awesome Buddy." There was a break in his statement, he knew why. The word "Buddy" coming from Drum's mouth to Axia's knowledge could either refer to himself or Gao. The Armordragon lifted the suspense to who he was talking about stating, "I'm talking about Gao by the way." It disheartened Axia to hear that causing his head to look down. "I can only have one Buddy, Axia," Drum continued seeing Axia's mood turn sad, "but you have the right to own the title as my soul mate." The sadness drained away from the Dragowizard's mind and in its place arrived a spark of happiness. He looked back at his love who was gazing at him with soft eyes and a wide, closed smile. "That's right. You have a special place in my heart separate from that for my Buddy, and I wouldn't want any other dragon or whatever being to take your place."

A single tear fell off of Axia's cheek. He was more delighted with the information he was just given. The next thing the blue dragon did was give Drum a hug, and Drum hugged back tightly. "I can understand the bond you and Gao have," Axia stated, "Thank you for being the soul mate I've been looking for." They could practically feel the others hearts pounding due to their chests making contact. "You make my heart beat to a drum line with a rhythm I truly love." Jaw-dropped from hearing that sweet pun, Drum began to weep. No one's ever used his name to pay him a compliment and an endearing one at that.

"That- that's the most touching thing anyone's ever told me," Drum sniffled. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for the unrequited attention I gave to you. There was just-." Axia planted a kiss on his lover so he wouldn't have to say more. He placed him palm on Drum's face so that he could wipe away his tears. Tongues were clashing and colliding during the kiss with Axia's wrapping Drum's in his own.

Axia broke away from the kiss and remarked, "You've said plenty of nice things to me today. Let's talk about something else for a change." Drum nodded with a final sniff. The blue scaley looked up and suggested, "How about the stars?"

A rub to Axia's shoulder was given, and Drum responded, "Fine by me."

"Can you lie down for me, too, Drumkins?" Axia asked. "I'm feeling tired."

"Sure thing." The Armordragon lied on his back, then Axia followed by resting his head on Drum's smooth chest and draping an arm over his torso. He lifted a leg over one of Drum's and, to finish getting cozy, Axia entwined his tail with that of the red dragon enough that it lapped around three times. "All snuggled up, Axia?" Drum inquired rubbing his partner's forehead.

"Yep." Pointing at a group of stars, Axia exclaimed, "Look, Drum! Those stars are making a sort of sword shape. Don't you think?" He began caressing Drum's stomach playfully with circular motions.

"Yeah, I can make it out to be some kind of blade," Drum agreed. He migrated his hand over Axia's arm to his back. Then he started giving it a massage to help Axia fall asleep.

"Your dad's all powerful, right?" Drum wasn't quite sure why Axia brought up his father.

"Without a doubt. Why do you ask?"

Axia jested, "Do you think he can take on a whole star? Haha!"

"Pbth, probably," the Armordragon scoffed. "There was one person he couldn't defeat, though."

With a raised eyebrow, Axia curiously asked, "Really? Who's that?"

"My mother," Drum answered with a snicker.

The belly rubs halted. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not kidding! He would always be under her whim," Drum explained. "He was such a softy towards her, and that prevented him from winning anything against her." He spaced out remembering his childhood when his mom was around and sighed when he envisioned her face again. "Mother was pretty great."

"Hah! That's funny." A couple more laughs were shared before both dragons got them out of their systems. Axia shifted his head to lean on its side as a sign that his tiredness was increasing. "We should get back to Gao tomorrow, huh," the Dragowizard reminded Gao's Buddy.

That kid probably getting lonely is the thought that ran through Drum's mind. Another thought came to him, however. "What about our ceremony?" he pointed out.

Thinking about it as well, Axia replied, "Have we even decided when we'll be having it?"

Before he could give an answer, Drum remembered something vital to the ceremony. "Actually, there's some training we need to give you before we can commence it."

"You Armordragons and your training," Axia teased. Drum had to scoff at that, but he knew it was a joke. "I'm only kidding, but what do I have to do?"

"You have to hone your ability to breathe fire," Drum stated, "It's one of the requirements for completing the process."

Since he thought about it, Axia should have been able to warm himself up in the cave with a flame of his own that didn't require casting a spell. "I've always been able to summon fire by using magic," Axia admitted, "Never have I physically created fire." He started to doubt himself being a dragon that never learned to breathe fire. "What if I can't do it. Then we won't be able to perform in the ceremony."

"Axia, look at me," Drum told his partner, and Axia lifted his head to lock eyes with his partner's. "I'll help you learn. I'm not gonna give up on our relationship."

The determination was clear in his expression, and Axia saw it. "Alright, Drum. I believe in myself that I can breathe fire," the Dragowizard remarked with ambition in his voice. A yawn escaped Axia's mouth throwing off his fiery mood, and Drum giggled. "We should probably get some shut eye now," Axia spoke as his head lied once more on Drum's pecs.

Exhaustion hit Drum as his head lowered to floor again. "You're right. We've got a big day ahead of us, and we need to be mentally focused," Drum stated. With a kiss on the forehead, Drum wished Axia goodnight. "Sleep well, Axia."

"You, too, Drum," Axia whispered, and with that the pair dozed off with the plan that the next day would be to figure out how to get Axia to shoot fire from within. Goals were set high, and no obstacle will intimidate them to avert from the path they now set towards on together.


	11. Reassurance

Ch. 11 Reassurance  


* * *

Morning sunshine was in effect on Japan's soil. Cars have begun to take off from homes to indicate an adult was going to work and, thus, beginning their day. It has been two nights that Gao had to sleep alone. Worry wasn't an emotion that registered for him anymore, however. He knew that Drum was safe and happy, and that's all Gao needed to know. Sure he had to go a few days without Buddy Fighting, but it was nice taking a break for a while. At least Gao was able to focus more on completing his homework (not that he was stoked anyway).

The young Buddy Fighter had awoken, but chose to lie on his bed for a while longer. Gao's blanket was uncovering his torso and his feet. He had his arms crossed behind his head and one leg bent over the other. His mind was revisiting the moment of Drum's confession: openly expressing his feelings for Axia. It was an incredible thing to experience. Gao felt weirdly proud of his Buddy. "So it was true all this time," he thought. "Hehe, I knew it." A chortle came out as Gao took in delight from his previous assumption. "I'm glad for him, though - for both of them. They deserve their romance."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his younger sister knock on the door. "Hey Gao! Breakfast is ready! You are awake, right?" Rather than be annoyed, Gao scoffed positively at how Hanako asked that question as if her knocking and alerting tone wouldn't have already awoken him.

"I am, Hana. I'll be right there," Gao replied after getting completely out of bed.

"Okay, but don't be late, or I'll eat your food!" Hanako yelled as her footsteps were heard going downstairs.

Gao clothed himself of his regular attire, then grabbed his hat from his desk before turning back to fix the bed. While he was fixing his bed, he stopped to look at Drum's side. He smiled to himself again until he gained a troubling thought: "Oh man. When they come back, they'll start getting too comfy together on this bed, won't they?" The thought of sleepless night ran through his head and that made him groan. "What I need is another bed for the both of them." That's when another sudden realization clicked to the 6th grader. "Wait a minute. We do have another bed! We have three in the guest room! Why we have so many, I'm not sure, but good enough for me."

Once again, knocks broke Gao's train of thought. This time it was his father at the door. "You coming for breakfast Gao or what?" he asked through the door.

"Right," Gao thought, "breakfast." He opened his door to see his dad with a puzzling look and directly answered to him, "Sorry about that, Dad. I'm ready now."

"Well you better hurry, Hana's almost done with her plate, and she seems to be enjoying the meal," Takashi warned his son to which he nodded. Gao took a running head start downstairs while his dad was at a gentle pace since he was done with his food and, therefore, had nothing to worry about.

Once Gao entered the kitchen, he saw that females that lived in the home were all there. There were scrambled eggs placed by two pieces of toast topped with butter on each waiting for him on a plate. Inside a glass next to that, was simply orange juice. There was also a bowl of miso soup served with an assortment of vegetables besides green onion and chard. It looked as if Hanako hasn't touched his meal yet. "Good thing," he thought, "That actually looks delicious. Then again, Mom's cooking has always blown me away."

"Good morning, Gao," Hanae, Gao's grandmother, stated.

"Morning, son. Took you long enough," Suzumi added with an upset, but genial voice.

"Yeah, I know I'm a bit late for breakfast. I was just thinking to myself," Gao responded apologetically. He took his seat and began to have breakfast with his mom and grandma. Hanako had finished by this point and got out of her seat. Then, she took off to the living room where she started watching TV.

Even though the food looked so good one wouldn't wait around to chow down, Gao ate at an unusually slower pace. Every part of his breakfast was so enticing, but he just restrained himself enough to eat with a steady composure. His mom seemed to notice this strange habit and wondered to herself. She began to really chew her food before swallowing in an effort to see if she can wait as long as Gao can. Her sips seemed long, but in reality, she was only taking tiny portions of her juice. This charade lasted until Hanae left her chair, then sequentially left the kitchen to tend to business around the house. Gao's bites into his toast suddenly became larger, and the bowl of miso soup was lessening of contents much quicker. Suzumi set her cup down from another fake long sip and interrogated her son, "Alright, Gao. Now that we're alone, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Caught in his motives, Gao gulped whatever chunk of food he had in his mouth and answered, "Well, Mom, you see..." There was break in his answer so that he may gather his thoughts. "It's about Drum and Axia."

Gao's mother followed up with another question, "Awe, are you missing them from being gone too long? It's only been a few nights, though."

"No, no. It's not that. I'm dealing with their absence just fine," Gao assured. "It's just that - do you remember how Axia would act affectionately towards Drum?" That fact caused Suzumi to nod. "Well, now Drum is returning the affection, and I'm happy for them!"

"That sounds wonderful, Gao! However, I still don't see the problem."

Then, with a look of nothing but seriousness gazing straight into his mother's eyes, Gao asked, "Our family as a whole has nothing against people - let alone monsters - of the same gender liking each other that way, does it?"

"Hmm, I see," Suzumi thought. Now that she understood what was worrying her son, Suzumi emanated a warm smile. "Oh, Honey, that's not something you should worry about," she chuckled.

"So none of our relatives dislike that sort of behavior?" he asked again, just as stern as the first time.

"Now, I can't speak for all of them." Suzumi made that very clear, and Gao didn't seem to like hearing that. "I'm afraid to say that it may have been a way of thinking of my grandmother's generation, and that was just the way the world was back then," she continued while hope was starting to slip from the young boy, "but this is my home, and we accept all into this house. In fact, it was my mother who taught me that open-mindedness suits much better for anyone and everyone. I can say with certainty that everyone in this house thinks that way, and if not, then that means I haven't been a good mother and someone needs to see me in the dojo to learn a lesson!" All jokes aside, Gao let his mother's words enter his thoughts and began to agree. "Your brother, Yota, too, would feel this way. Isn't that right, my little Mighty Sun Fighter?" Those words stung Gao, but it was a good stinging. He knew his late brother would support him by supporting his Buddy's sexual orientation, and that comforted his mind and spirit. Suzumi stood up from her chair and walked to her son to hug him whom returned the loving gesture. "How very sweet of you to be concerned of your friend like this," she appraised, "I am a good mother after all."

After sharing a laugh, Gao replied, "You sure are. Thanks, Mom. I needed this talk. You always know what to say."

Suzumi removed Gao's hat, placed a kiss on his forehead, put the hat back on and told him, "Now finish your food so that I can wash your dishes," and just like that, Gao's normal eating habits took effect. His breakfast was soon entirely devoured. His mom was just happy to see her son back in the right spirit.

Before Gao headed out the kitchen, he stopped to ask his mom whom was now starting to clean dishes, "Oh yeah, Mom, I was also thinking: Drum and Axia deserve some privacy now, so maybe they should have their own bed preferably in their own room. So how about if they sleep in the guest room from now on?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Suzumi answered. "Why don't you go fix their beds for them, so it'll be ready for them when they return?"

The son liked that idea. He took his leave and went for the stairs, but as he passed through the living room, he noticed that the TV was left on with no one watching it. Continuing on his path towards the guest bedroom, Gao yelled, "Hana, you left the TV on downstairs!" There wasn't a reply from her by the time he reached the guest room's door. He was about to call his sister again, but he ended up finding her in the guest room dancing on the beds. "What are you doing here? Quit jumping on the beds!"

She climbed off the bed she was on and stated with her hands on her hips in a groovy pose, "I wasn't jumping, I was practicing some dance moves I saw on TV."

"Well go practice somewhere else," Gao ordered Hanako, "I gotta make Drum and Axia's beds."

"Ugh, fine," and with that, Hanako left the room all the while dancing.

"And turn off the TV if you're not watching it!" Gao added. He looked at the beds and saw how messy the sheets got with Hanako's monkeying around. Blankets were spilling to mostly one side and the pillows needed to be fluffed properly. "Great. More work for me. You better be appreciative of this, Drum."


	12. Test of Origin

Ch. 12 Test of Origin

"Your objective is to scorch this boulder, Axy."

After careful inspection to make sure there aren't any other marks for this trial to be free of falsehood, the Dragowizard spoke, "So I just have to make it clear that I've seared this rock, then?" The couple had decided to train in a spot not far from where they slept the previous night.

Massaging the point of his forehead right where his hair begins brushing back a few strands in the process, Drum replied, "Well, any black spot will do, but I guess I shouldn't be too expectant." Axia was taken aback by his mate's confidence. "Or really much expectant." The blue scalie started to grow disheartened, his stance becoming closed in, and his gaze pointing towards the ground. His loud-mouthed lover took notice, then his face grew red (if that was even noticeable) realizing how discouraging he sounded. "But you should still give it a shot, Axia!" the topless Armordragon quickly spurted, "I'm sure your innate talents are functional."

First a sigh, then a request. "Then can you please put your arm down? You're unintentionally flexing, and it's distracting." The two dragons exchanged glances with Axia's accompanied with a wink which only caused Drum to blush further, as well as lower his arm which led to him crossing both of his in the typical Armordragon fashion. Axia couldn't help but giggle. "I'm nude from the waist up only to avoid burning my gown and cap." The hourglass shape of Axia's figure was clear as day. One could definitely see the wide hips this dragon was equipped with. "Though I'm still not totally used to exposure on a casual level," he added as his cheeks turned rosy for a moment.

Looking at this as another opportunity to make up for the foolish words that left his mouth, Drum remarked, "You look gorgeous though, Axia. You shouldn't be ashamed to show off your body." That last comment caused Axia to face his beefy boyfriend. "I don't care if you don't appear as tough as the Armordragons," he continued, "Intimidation isn't a service I'm going to allow while you're present on our land. It's only when someone starts making moves on you just because they can see your bare scales is when I'll have to say otherwise." Drum's speech enchanted the wizard. It was awfully thoughtful of Drum to set those requirements for himself in order to maximize the enjoyment of Axia's visit.

There was a long wait for a response. Before one could appear, the blue dragon's maw gave him a grinning face. "You're right Drum." Puzzled by that comment, Drum's jaw lowered as he was rewinding his brain through what in his last few statements could his lover be referring to. Thankfully, Axia was going to do that anyway. "I shouldn't have to feel like I'm less than any of the other dragons of this world. A dragon is a dragon inside and out, and I will do all that it takes to prove I can be a worthy partner of yours." To Drum, it really was stunning to see Axia sound devoted towards him for a change. It was a foreign feeling to him. He held himself from bursting with emotion and instead minimized and channeled that rush into shedding a tear.

An exchange of nods were given with fiery gazes. Then, Axia faced the frigid, slate boulder with arms to the side and feet planted. It was clever of Drum to pick cold stone. One that has been lying in the sun would have been quite heated, and applying more heat to it would have made it easy to blacken the surface. This particular boulder was picked out from a nearby cave, so Axia will have to put some more effort into his fire breathing in order to make the most out of this test.

The blue reptile inhaled, then exhaled. He inhaled and exhaled again for good measure. Axia crossed his arms and inhaled again, but this time from his pyro gland. A shot was set and ready to burst. Without holding back, he swung both arms back and released what he had kept waiting inside of him; the result, however, turned out to be no more frightening than a fully lit stove. "Huh?" the Dragowizard thought to himself. He caused the spot on the boulder he hit to heat up, but there was no charring. This was nothing compared to a healthy dragon's flame. After analyzing his attempt, he readied for another. That breath wasn't any mightier, though.

* * *

Shot after shot was launched, but the rock wasn't showing any sign of blackness. At that point, the wizard was becoming exhausted, sweating profusely that strands of his hair were drooping out of place. He was panting heavily as if he had just finished being drilled by the hunky dragon standing near him. Before he could give it another try, Drum prevented him from doing so with a palm to the shoulder. "Axia, I think you should take a break," he suggested with consideration of Axia's stamina, "it's a good enough sign that you can breathe fire at all."

Catching his breath, Axia spoke up, "No thanks, Drumkins. I've gotta see this through as quick as possible."

Drum can see that his mate isn't easily going to accept his suggestion. "Please! You don't have to rush this, Axy!"

"But I want to show you I'm capable!" the self-conscious dragon exclaimed, somewhat disturbing the silence on the mountainside.

The thick, red dragon was puzzled again by this wizard. He had to inquire, "Capable of what?"

"That I'm strong enough to protect you!"

The red dragon was left stunned, though, he was appreciative of the gesture. His grip hadn't left Axia's body yet, so he took this moment to give some more, hopefully convincing input. "Axia. That's super sweet of you to do that for me, but you won't be able to do so if you don't pace yourself before you can master fire breathing."

Feeling defeated, the Dragowizard fell to his knees and left the grasp of his caring lover's hand. That didn't stop said lover to drop to his own knees and level with the exhausted scalie. The Armordragon's touch returned, but this time it was in the form of a hug around the shoulder. Drum began rubbing Axia's arm in the process driving his persuasion home. "Al- alright, Drum," he panted, "You're right, hah- I should- hah- rest for a spell." He couldn't help but chuckle at his own pun.

Even Drum fell victim to the mini moment of comedy. "Tsk, you dork. It's one of the reasons I love you." He slid his tongue against the side of Axia's face finding him briefly irresistible. "Come on. The mouth of the cave is a much better spot to catch your breath." He switched his hand's mission from rubbing to lifting the worn out scalie to his feet. The two hobbled over to the cave's entrance until they were in acceptable range where they can have plenty of rest without worrying about a shift in the umbra of the stone roof.

They turned their backs to the wall and gently sat down still holding onto one another. The interior of this cave was an icy blue matching the boulder. "There you go," spoke Drum. At that point the Armordragon took his arm off and scooted away to give Axia some breathing room.

"Thank you, Darling." His breathing started to sound calmer. Axia let his neck release his head back against the cool surface of the rocky wall. His legs were splayed out, and hands were nested in his lap. He was still rather drenched in sweat. When the red scalie took notice, he leaned in and started blowing against his mate's vulnerable neck. Low purrs were now being vocalized as a reaction to the congenial feeling. Drum paused momentarily to inquire, "Does that feel amazing?"

Not moving an inch, Axia remarked, "It feels lovely. Keep going, Baby." The red dragon did as he was told continuing to cool his partner. His neck was hogging all of Drum's attention, so he decided to rectify that by traveling downwards to the pectoral region, tracing over the scales as if the air he blew was a running hose watering down a row of vegetation, and at the end of this garden awaited a particular vegetable rising from the ground like it was asking to be noticed. Drum took the time to "water" this "vegetable" because it was a favorable one of his. In response, Axia's maw opened so that he may exert an audible moan of satisfaction. That also allowed his tongue to loll out, as well as his purring to become a direct sound rather than being muffled by the closed walls of his jaw. The "vegetable" had a twin planted on the same longitudinal axis, and the red scalie knew he had to give that one an equal amount of attention.

The Armordragon was becoming a tad peckish. He wanted to taste this petite treat, so that's exactly what he acted upon. First, nibbling was initiated, only making contact with the tip. This only raised the decibels and hertz in the Dragowizard's vocal sounds. Hungering for more, the red dragon rested his snout onto the porcelain white torso to fully devour the nipple. Although it felt exceptional, Axia noticed that his breathing was becoming heavy again, and his temperature was climbing. Once tugging was involved that was when the Dragowizard had to freeze his partner. "Alright, Drum! That's enough."

Alarmed by the refusal of this stimulation, Drum removed his maw from Axia's chest. "Whoops, guess I got carried away there. Sorry, Darling." He positioned himself to how he was previous to the unforeseen foreplay and gave Axia his space back.

To take their minds off of tiring thoughts, Drum had a query for his magical companion, but he waited until his breathing was lighter so that they could have a smoothly flowing conversation. "So, when was the last time you breathed fire?"

Axia sat there focusing, recollecting any moment in his childhood when he had released flame from himself. "I honestly can't remember. It's possible I never have until today," he explained. "Ever since I was a pup, when I began school in Magic World, the only way I knew how to summon fire was by casting it." That was quite depressing for the Armordragon to hear. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, since the Dragowizard was still alive and managing (possibly even the best he's ever been now that he had a mate in his life). "Of course I was able to create greater and lesser fires, so I could accommodate when I needed to." The blue dragon brought his feet towards himself and crossed them feeling much less fatigued. Before he continued, he let out a sigh. "I've always contemplated about myself whenever I'd see a properly raised dragon - usually in combat - do that and why I didn't. I never dared to try before now, though, because my headmaster forbade the use of any natural attacks."

"Excuse me, what?" Drum cut in. "Why?"

"He never announced his reasons for his rules, but if we disobeyed, he would have banished us from the campus."

"Who in their right mind would make such a nonsensical regulation?"

"He was to be referred to as Headmaster Dragowizard, Mentiros." That answer caused a circuit to spark in Drum's head.

"Mentiros." The Armordragon spoke the name with perplexity. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Axia glanced at his partner with his own amount of bafflement, wondering how he could possibly know that name. "That right!" Drum exclaimed, "It was when I trained in Magic World. I never saw the guy, but he was mentioned by the students of the instructor that taught me. He must be a terrible person to have kept his students from achieving their full potential." Those words were uncomfortable and true for the magic user. Because of his choice to continue educating himself an the arts, he never discovered his inherent abilities. If he had wings, he most likely would not have known how to use them. His spell for levitation would have been that substitute. The thoughts were becoming too forlorn that Axia turned his gloomy stare towards the chilly floor. "But you know what, Darling?" Axia's eyes gazed back to Drum's snug eyes. "Despite all that, you turned out, alright. After today's performance, I can tell that hope still lives for you yet."

Encouragement washed away any sorrow that the Dragowizard was feeling there and then. He completely turned himself towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Naturally, the Armordragon returned the gesture. "Thank you, Drum. Hearing those words from you means an extraordinary amount to me." A tear escaped the socket of Axia's eyeball, and he squeezed tighter "I just want to protect you like you do me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grabbing the side of his mate's head, the red dragon locked lips with the blue one's. Each tongue was curling around the other as if they were locking arms. Drum released their maws from each other with strings of saliva breaking the further he distanced himself. "You know what I think, Axia?" The wizard tilted his to the side in wonder. "I think you deserve a reward for your hard work and devotion you displayed today." He sneakily stretched the waist of Axia's slacks and pulled them far enough so that the member and its pair of orbs located there were revealed.

"Oh my, you really are starving for my seed aren't you?" Axia giggled. The hungry dragon dove right in Axia's crotch as his answer. One palm groped the shaft while the other began massaging the sack beneath. Drum's mouth did not hesitate inserting the tip into itself suckling onto it. The panting had returned, but the blue scalie didn't mind it that time. In no time at all, he was fully erect which was all the better for Drum since now he was able to stuff himself with more reptile penis. He could taste a hint of sweat on the piece of meat making this treat exciting. Moans returned as well which brought the Armordragon all the more enjoyment. His tongue extended out from between his lower lip and the head of the member to slide against the bottom of the sweaty shaft. Every time Drum's head would bob down, the end of his tongue would lightly punch the spot between Axia's shaft and sack.

On the brink of climax, Axia warned his partner, "Get ready, Drumkins!" A couple more bobs up and down were given before the red dragon's maw paused to swallow the payload being tossed his way. It was salty like the sweat, but sweet like the scalie it came from, and Drum enjoyed every last drop of it. He made sure not to spill any by catching the cum that would trickle out of his mouth with that useful tongue of his.

The Armordragon let the soaked rod fall out of his mouth as soon as he was sure he had taken every shot it felt was necessary as payment for that service. "I hope you're as satisfied as I am," he commented as he licked the perimeter of his maw.

Before Axia answered that question, he took it upon himself to drag his tongue along his lover's muzzle in his stead. "Quite," was all he had to say.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." The red scalie stood up and offered a hand to his mate. "There's a lake on top of this mountain we can use to wash off in." Axia took the offer as he stood out of his slacks since he knew he was about to become entirely wet. Before they departed for the lake, however, the pair tossed the rest of their equipment along with the pile of what was already removed prior to Axia's training.

* * *

As the two reached the top they stood and observed the area. What the native dragon said was true. There in the midst of the mountaintop was a dazzling lake with shimmering water. The cool breeze felt pleasant against their nude bodies. Drum gave a slap to the wizard's rump and asked him, "Nice view, eh?" Axia didn't even mind the ass smack. He just continued to gaze in awe at this beautiful spot. The fact that there was a lake there must be why the cave underneath it was so chilly. "I used to come here for swims.

"By yourself?" the Dragowizard inquired.

"I mean, sometimes there were others there, but I never really had someone to swim with."

Analyzing how wide the body of water is, the blue dragon could imagine how much fun this could be with another. "Well, you no longer need to worry ab-"

"Axia, watch out!" Drum shouted as he interrupted his companion. A dart was aimed for the Dragowizard, but the Armordragon shoved him out of its trajectory and took the hit right between the shoulder blade and the spine. Then, he lost consciousness and tumbled down the side of the mountain into a dense forest.

"Drum!" Axia was about to follow after him, but halted as he picked up the sound of another dart piercing through the sky. He snatched right out of the air and examined the weapon. "Huh? This isn't a tranquilizer. There isn't even anything lathered on it to do a similar job." The wizard had a thought, but it wasn't certain; one thing that was certain, though, his partner was in trouble. He didn't bother retreating to grab his equipment and just lunged down the side. "I'm coming!" he yelled picking up speed as he carefully made each jump further down precise so that he wouldn't injure himself. He noticed on the way that no other pseudo tranquilizers had been firing at him. "Was this attack organized?" he pondered.

At last, he reached the grounds of the forest, but not a single Drum was left to be found. "Whoever did this must have been in a hurry," the blue dragon though. Since the attacker or attackers were in a hurry, so did Axia feel he should be. This was going to be quite a test of innate abilities and wilderness skills for the dragon who's only ever gone through life with spells and sorcery. Had he brought his tomes with him, this would have been possibly easier, but time wasn't a luxury he possessed at the moment. "Please be safe," he wished to the deities as he commenced his hasty search in this obscure woodland.


	13. You Can't Spell Team

Ch. 13 You Can't Spell Team...

* * *

Beautiful, blue muscles (more importantly the legs) were set in motion. Glorious, golden hair cut the air in the same direction. Axia was after his mate's captors and he was neither slowing down nor was he sure where he was going. Distant growls and feral cries accompanied the crunching sound of Axia's feet against the occasional fallen leaves on the dark ground.

The attacker planned this cleverly leaving no trace for any pursuers to catch them any quicker if to be ultimately caught. "There's no way this person could have flown away," pondered the blue dragon, "these trees are too thick for them to leave so quickly undetected." It just didn't feel logical to him. This chase was more daunting for the Dragowizard due to the fact that he was fully nude, and there was a strong chance that hungry, lingering eyes were looking at this alien scalie. His ballsack and limp dick were bouncing and flopping as he dashed through the dense woods. Being completely naked also meant that Axia wasn't wearing his monocle, so vision was another foe he had to face since he couldn't see far through his left eye.

Determination was high for the Armordragon's lover. Even though the prize was not visible, his eyes were focused as if they were on one. Axia leapt over every root and ducked under every branch that was in his path surprisingly due to his partially obscured vision. The swift rush of wind he left behind blew the grounded leaves into the air for a brief moment.

Searching blindly wasn't going to help, and Axia became aware of that, so he stopped near a wide tree to gather his thoughts. It was that moment that Axia remembered he held a possibly key to his dilemma: the dart he snatched out of the air. He studied the weapon, turning it around in his claws and holding it closer to his unhindered eye for further inspection. "If my suspicions are correct," he muttered to himself, "then this should do the trick." The wizard was unarmed, but that did not signify he was stripped from all magic. He waved his free hand around the wooden dart and cleared his mind. The purpose of this spell was to enhance the scent the dart carried so that it could lead him directly to the owner.

His spellcasting was abruptly interrupted by a loud sniff from his scalie posterior. Axia detected that there was a snout near his bare butthole, then he screamed in embarrassment and turned around to find a kneeling red Armordragon with his armor still donned. The plates were crimson, black, and goldenrod and only covered nearly half of his entire body. He wore a helmet with two black horns and two golden ones, and a lock of hair slipped past the side of it. This was a Blaze Gauntlet dragon, though, a forest, especially as one as dense as this one, isn't the typical habitat for one. "Hmm, so you have a partner," he spoke. That comment only turned Axia's face redder, but not as red as the Blaze Gauntlet's. Licking his maw's perimeter he continued, "I can tell you've been claimed down there."

"You sicko!" Axia shouted in disgust backing away from the horny dragon.

"Hey, I ain't the one running around with his dick hanging out in the open." Blaze Gauntlet had a point there. "The scent of your seed is fresh, too." A sweat drop formed down from Axia's forehead remembering he didn't get a chance to wash up. "Haha! What, were you getting off to being totally bare out here in the wilderness? That's pretty hot if I do say so myself." His fists glowed for a moment radiating heat, then the joke became clear for the naked Dragowizard, though he was not at all in the mood for a laugh.

Axia backed himself up further from the other scalie and exclaimed, "That is none of your business! Now, please, leave me alone, you creep!"

The Armordragon stood up calmly and stepped forward with that nasty grin kept on his face. "Oh, my apologies. I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm a Blaze Gauntlet Dragon, but you can just call me Blaze." He observed the wizard up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?" A shake of the Dragowizard's head was given in response. "An exotic beaut. That's even hotter." Another lick of the lips was ensured. "So where are you from then?" Axia wasn't going to give this stranger the satisfaction of having any information pertaining to himself, so he remained silent. "Come on. I gave you my name," he persuaded, "I think it's only fair you tell me something about yourself."

At this point, Axia had his back to another tree and began to feel trapped. "The only thing you have to know is that I don't want to deal with the likes of you!" The blue scalie pleaded, but that wasn't stopping Blaze in his advancements.

"You sure do yell a lot for someone who is denying the company of another," Blaze pointed out as he paused in his movement. "Could it be? You don't know how to use the inherent abilities of a dragon properly?" A barely audible gasp escaped from Axia's maw. That was when the red dragon figured out the problem. "You can't breathe fire can you?" The wizard's gaze was fixed at the ground in more embarrassment. This couldn't be more humiliating for Axia. He looked back up in shock when a palm was placed beside him on the tree. "You know, I can help you out here," Blaze remarked as the hand next to Axia's arm lit up again. "An arrangement would have to be in order. I'll give you what you desire." Blaze paused in order to brush his free hand against Axia's snout. "If you do the same for me."

Axia's heart was pounding like a drum. He felt completely defenseless in this situation. No magic, nor partner, nor his own strength was present. The only strength he had was the amount to muster an answer in hopes the intimidating dragon would finally leave him be. "No thanks. I can handle it on my own."

Blaze couldn't help but chuckle. "You can't be serious. I know a dirty dragon like you can't resist a strong, fertile one such as myself." Heat was building around as well as inside of the bare Dragowizard. He withstood with as much might he had to grow a boner from the temperature and dirty talking. "I could probably stir you righter than the guy who's currently pounding your hole. Enough times with me and I could coat away his essence." The hand with the face caressing job trailed down the wizard's fine figure until it reached his shapely hips. "Or all essences that stained your sultry ass," the red scalie sneered with a smack to Axia's tuckus.

Before Blaze could dig his digits between the Dragowizard's blue butt cheeks, Axia stabbed the dart right on that same arm near the shoulder causing the Armordragon to shriek in pain. He then took that moment to escape Blaze's physical range and prepare himself for combat. "I'm not interested in what you are offering," Axia stated boldly, his eyes focused on this newfound opponent. "Now I'm going to say this once more: leave me alone."

Despite being injured, the red dragon managed to utter another guffaw. "Bahaha! If you're so appalled by my presence, then why does your body suggest otherwise?" The wizard looked down briefly to understand what the Armordragon was referring to. He had gotten stiff from the stimulation and light teasing. He payed no mind to it, however. All he desired to think of was how to cease this horny beast. "You're going to have to give me more, though, if you want me to teach you how to release your inner flames," Blaze followed up with a smack of his lips, "Because now that you've penetrated me, it's only fair that I earn the same privilege, and I bet my horns your ring muscles are twitching as much as your runty prick."

Not wanting to hear another word from this stoic scalie, Axia swung his fist that wasn't wielding the dart, but Blaze dodged it with surprising speed and by keeping his feet planted. "What?" the blue dragon exclaimed as he was stunned by this display.

"Heh. You even fight like a girl," Blaze snickered as he grabbed the vulnerable arm, "You just keep becoming more and more enticing." He then pulled himself up while simultaneously bringing Axia's face right up to his own which only made Axia as uncomfortable as he was when he was pinned against the tree. "Now let's tango." He proceeded to toss Axia to the ground beside himself. Patches of soil and clumps of dirt covered the unclothed Dragowizard. "Yeah, you like feeling dirty huh?" Blaze teased at the erect blue dragon, "Just how I like my drakes." As he was picking himself off the floor, Axia threw some dirt at Blaze's face. While Blaze was rubbing out his eyes and spitting any soil that got into his mouth, the wizard drop kicked the Armordragon causing him to land on his behind. "Playing dirty, too. Man, I am going to _love_ slamming both of your ends!"

Blaze's next attack was a leap from the ground to tackle Axia with an extended arm. He connected with his target, and the wizard was down again. "You'll never have me," stated the Dragowizard as he picked himself up, "Someone already has my love, and no other shall have me but him!" He performed a high kick to his foe's neck, but the result was just as shocking as the last: Blaze snatched Axia's leg and held it in place before it made contact.

Instead of tossing the wizard immediately, the Armordragon squeezed those thigh muscles first and foremost. Each squeeze passed the sensation to Axia's twitching shaft. Even Blaze's own girthy pillar was fully grown which his foe noticed. "Seeing a gorgeous 'gal' like yourself move so graciously in combat excites me," he remarked before another sniff was ensued followed by his counterattack. Axia was expecting to be swung at that moment, but instead he was flipped 180 degrees so that he landed on his front. Kneeling down behind him, Blaze commented, "I bet this next attack will be your favorite." This lustful foe delivered a strike to the blue, scaly bottom before him with an open palm. When he squeezed those thighs, the wizard's dick twitched, so when the red scalie spanked his rump, the effect was a spurt of pre. "This rump must be built to take quite the pounding, huh?" Blaze inquired, though, of course he wasn't getting an answer, so he carried on and spanked the plump cheeks which rewarded him with shot after shot of dragon seed. At this rate, Axia's face and rump were becoming as red as this Armordragon.

Though the sensation was stupendous, Axia pulled himself together and shouted, "Agh, get your filthy claws off me!" He waited for the next window of grace between smacks and kicked the ass-assaulting dragon in the snout.

"Ow! You little runt," the red dragon exclaimed in what finally sounded like annoyance. He also noticed that his foe was planning for escape. "Oh no you don't. You need some discipline." His fist began to glow again, this time with visible flame tails emitting from them. "I have more than one way of attacking with fire!" Blaze launched a fiery hand at Axia, but he was ready to leap out of harm's way and onto his feet yet again. It wasn't long before Blaze's levity returned despite how genuinely displeased he seemed. "Wow, you move quick," he chuckled, "Those hips will probably work wonders on my pillar of fire."

The frivolous dragon expected the panicked one to show disgust towards his lewd comment, but the wizard expressed mirth to match his opponent's merriment. "You call that a pillar?" Axia inquired "My partner's got a tower that puts your 'pillar' to shame." He observed Blaze's reaction, and he could tell he wasn't pleased to hear such a statement.

"Oh, so now you're throwing insults at me?"

"Hey, I didn't find your previous remarks compliments either, pal!" Axia rebutted.

"Guess I'll have to make you understand some appreciation." The pyrotechnics in Blaze's gauntlets turned up as he attempted to strike Axia a second time.

At this opportunity, Axia whacked the back of Blaze with his tail. "You're also not as fast as him," he continued to toy with the flustered Armordragon.

This was becoming irksome for the red scalie. "Grr, hold still will you?!" he demanded as he launched a flurry of fiery palms.

With grace, the Dragowizard evaded each attack. "Just face it. I'm just too much for you."

Unsurprisingly, Blaze elicited another haughty guffaw. "Too much for me? You can't even breathe fire, whelp!" This time he brought his claws together and began charging up for a seemingly stronger attack. "Good luck avoiding this one, gorgeous," he sarcastically hissed. Axia, however did not move. He had to take risk right here, otherwise he might be too late to save Drum. He also had to act fast, too since Blaze's move could be set off at any moment. Firstly, inhaling was issued, gathering as much strength the wizard can obtain. Once finished, Blaze shot a wide-ranged blast with a remarkable radius. At that moment Axia released an outstanding breath of fire, much greater than any he gave to the boulder. Both waves of fire clashed, but it was becoming clear which was the superior. The flame breath was forcing back the charged shot. "No way! The runt is actually overpowering my -" Blaze exclaimed, but was interrupted as Axia's flame reached and engulfed him knocking him out cold.

This battle was now definitely over, but the wizard walked towards the downed foe and inspected him just to be safe. He then took a huge sigh of relief. He hoped that there wouldn't be any more distractions until he found his missing companion. "Don't worry, Drum. I'm coming now," Axia thought to himself as he followed the path of the dart's essence.

* * *

There was a sound of rushing water nearby. Too near in fact that it brought Drum to his senses. "Uuugh, Axia?" he spoke as he realized he was on his stomach constrained by his hands and feet with psychic rings. "Hey, what's the big idea? Where am I?"

From behind the Armordragon appeared two Dragowizards, both of them being Mitschulers. "Looks like the old man's offspring has finally woken up, boys," one of them stated.

The other spawned a multi-tailed leather whip into his claws and reported, "You're in a heap of trouble, stud, but we were sent to capture your girly friend, too."

"So we're going to have some entertainment while we wait for him to come to your rescue," the first Mitschuler - his scales were toned lighter than the other - explained. The whip snapped against Drum's exposed bottom for demonstration.

Baring his teeth through the stinging pain, Drum replied, "Who sent you, and how do you know Axia will find us?"

The restricted dragon was slapped in the snout by the lighter Mitschuler's penis. "We can't answer your first question, but the latter we'd be glad to explain," he stated as he took the cock slapping to the red scalie's back. "We are well aware that he is a Dragowizard just as we are. So he'll be able to track us down."

Another crack of the whip was initiated before the darker wizard added, "That is if your world hasn't beaten him to a pulp." He took note of the precum dripping onto the wooden floor. "Check it out, brother! He's enjoying being toyed with!" Plentiful slaps and whippings were served with such delight without hesitation.

"Hmph! You chumps underestimate Axia," the red dragon boasted causing the siblings to pause in their actions. Drum flashed a smile and continued, "If you think he's as weak as you're implying, then you've got another thing coming. In fact, he's even got a talent that you clowns probably never had practice for."

Seconds later, the side of what appeared to be a shack was blown apart. While the whole room was filled with smoke, a figure jumped in and undid the spell that kept Drum bound. Once the smoke cleared up, the Mitschulers saw the Armordragon now standing with Axia. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Darling," spoke Drum's lover.

Astonished by the display, Drum responded, "Great to see you've finally gotten control of your root abilities."

"Did he just blow apart this wall with a flame breath?!" one of the brothers inquired being just as shocked as the red dragon.

His brother dismissed what had just occurred and reminded him, "No matter, they're both here! Capture them!" The one wielding the whip tossed it aside, and both readied their staves.

With a quick kiss to his partner's maw, Axia asked, "Shall we?"

"Let's blow them away," Drum answered as the couple prepared for a teamed combat with both a fist and foot forward back to back.


End file.
